


Мистический шар

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [2]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Всё началось с простой задачи — найти крысу и узнать, какую информацию и кому она передала. Если бы в жизни четырнадцатилетних, живущих в Подземноморье, Дазая и Чуи всё было просто, то она явно была бы лишена своей изюминки.





	Мистический шар

**Author's Note:**

> бетила Эошаан (http://keepeth.diary.ru/) но я хуй знает кто этот человек на фикбуке, в дневнике сразу ссылки на профиль не нашла  
> писалось на ФБ-18 в рамках команды fandom Non-trivial AU 2018  
> эта история лежит с весны 2017, и с того времени у меня очень сильно поменялся стиль написания, но эта работа вышла вот такой  
> да, она в одной вселенной с этой штукой - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5169668  
> сегодня я посмотрела фильм в кинотеатре, и это сподвигло меня таки залить это сюда и на фикбук  
> я ебалась с иллюстрацией и вставила её в тело текста где она должна быть по идее, но вставка вышла хероватая, так что ещё линк https://i.imgur.com/X0dCh6N.jpg  
> это я первый раз рисовала в иллюстраторе, так что ыть  
> Второй раз, кстати, в пост набора на зиму, но это другой фандом

Падший Лондон. Город, унесённый летучими мышами в бездну. Кто-то говорил, что это место — Лимб, в который жители Лондона попали не за свои грехи. Бездонное чёрное Море мирно плескалось совсем рядом. Большинство верфей, доков и складов здесь контролировала или же крышевала Портовая Мафия. За остальные отчаянно цеплялось Адмиралтейство, и Глава мафии разрешал им это делать — в обмен все отчёты так или иначе проходили через руки мафиози. В целом, они могли делать это и без какого бы то ни было разрешения — свои люди и коты были везде.  
  
Рыжий парнишка четырнадцати лет шагал тяжёлой поступью в сторону корабля, направляющегося на Вендербайт. Он молча и хмуро пробирался между замотанными в бинты людьми. Лиц их не видел, но вполне представлял их недоумение — даже в слабом синеватом свете огней Чуя выглядел достаточно здоровым и уж точно не направляющимся влачить своё существование в Вендербайт человеком. Голубые глаза зацепились за кого-то на судне, и он зарычал.  
  
— Ох, вы не представляете насколько романтичной может быть смерть в море! Сколько преимуществ это несёт! А особенно прекрасно броситься в чёрную пучину вместе с прекрасной дамой! — воодушевлённо говорил Дазай. Он не был похож на гробоколонистов хотя бы потому что был излишне активен. Да, на нём было множество бинтов, закрывающих руки, шею и даже правый глаз, но слишком активная жестикуляция, открытая часть молодого и цветущего настолько насколько это вообще возможно при жизни в Подземноморье лица выдавали его с головой.  
  
Чуя присел и резко оттолкнулся от причала, заставляя деревяшку пойти глубокими трещинами. Нечеловеческая способность заставила некоторых гробоколонистов в недоумении встать и осмотреться. Виновен ли в этом тот факт, что они были скорее мертвы, чем живы, отчего в их мозг поступало всё меньше кислорода, или же что всё произошло слишком быстро, но они рассеянно осмотрелись вокруг.  
  
Дазай ожидал, что его найдут, но не ожидал нанесённого при этом удара. Он отпустил руку девушки, которая стояла напротив, и поставил блок от удара в торс. Это спасло его внутренние органы, но сила отбросила на несколько шагов. На место, где он только что стоял, плавно приземлился Чуя. Он посмотрел на девушку. Вся в бинтах, правой руки нет и, кажется, нет части внутренних органов, слишком уж узко был затянут корсет. Он поправил шляпу и слабо поклонился.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — буквально выплюнул это. Нельзя сказать, за что конкретно приносилось извинение: то ли за то, что прервал столь интересную беседу, то ли за то, что до этого говорил другой. — Дазай, — уже громко протянул Чуя, направляясь к усаживающемуся на палубе.  
  
— Ой-ой, Чу~я, у тебя такой сильный удар стал! Если бы ты целился мне в голову, то точно сломал бы шею! Или даже разбил голову! У тебя там что, стальные накладки? Если ты постоянно носишь на себе кучу железа, то понятно, почему не растёшь, — к этому моменту Чуя стоял буквально в шаге от Дазая. Он фыркнул, поправляя шляпу.  
  
— Тогда не слышу слов благодарности в свой адрес, что я тебя не убил. Хотя постойте, ты ведь до такой степени хочешь умереть, что наоборот бы благодарил меня. И не ношу я никаких утяжелителей, вешалка для бинтов, — говорить это на корабле, полном гробоколонистов, возможно, было не лучшей идеей, но Чуе на это было начхать. К тому же, они все уже мертвецы, а обижаться на живых не в их правилах. — Вставай, нечего тебе делать в Вендербайте, — Чуя схватил Дазая за руку и потянул на себя. Обычно можно было использовать способность и легко поднять кого-то такой комплекции на ноги, но этот идиот вечно её блокировал. Потребовались определённые усилия, чтобы более тяжёлый и крупный Дазай не утащил его с собой на палубу.  
  
— Ну чего ты, Чу~я, не порти всё веселье! Ты только представь, Вендербайт, место самое близкое к смерти на суше! Ближе только само Море! И ведь там наверняка есть множество путей для суицида! Ах, какое это, наверное, прекрасное место, — теперь уже Дазай держал худощавую руку в перчатке и упорно тянул на себя.  
  
— Да чёрта с два, тебе там станет скучно через двадцать минут, а когда ты вернёшься, то будешь ныть на каждом углу, как же тебе было скучно! — рявкнул Чуя, пиная Дазая в ногу. Тот от неожиданности даже отпустил его, он чуть не завалился от неожиданной свободы на палубу, но устоял, всего лишь сделав пару шагов назад. Дазай смотрел на него широко раскрыв глаза, довольный чем-то.  
  
— Боги Подземноморья, вы только посмотрите! Малыш Чуя так заботится обо мне, что решил подняться за мной на корабль, плывущий в один конец! Я всегда знал, что ты добры... — закончить фразу ему не дал удар ноги. Он был заметно слабее первого, но метил в голову. Дазай уклонился, сильно нагнувшись вперёд, чем и воспользовался Чуя, хватая за воротник и направляясь в сторону трапа.  
  
Капитан корабля, который наблюдал за всем этим, вздохнул и потряс головой. Он уже не в первый раз видел здесь парня с каштановыми волосами, пытающегося уплыть с ходячими трупами, потому даже не вмешивался и не пытался запомнить его имя. Что-то подсказывало, что эти шумные дети не из тех, кому хоть когда-то потребуется корабль до Вендербайта.

 

***

Дазай послушно тащился по земле следом за Чуей, которому подобные санки давались всё тяжелее. Когда они ступили на твёрдую (спорно, конечно, но всё лучше слабой качки корабля) землю, тот отпустил Дазая. Всё это время тот говорил, что любой выход в Море сам по себе является почти что идеальным способом самоубийства — Море безумно жестоко и непредсказуемо, особенно когда вокруг на мили лишь слабо разгоняемая фонарями тьма, словно осязаемая.

Что Чуя, что Дазай уже успели на себе испытать эту тьму, поэтому разговоры о ней не производили должного эффекта. Зато заставляли гробоколонистов, которые хотели подняться на борт, опасливо пятиться — словно передумали. Чуя же испытывал лишь растущее раздражение, но и какую-то долю спокойствия — всё как обычно. Это привычная рутина, ничего не произошло с этим миром, чтобы выбить эту почву из-под ног.

— А я ведь знал, что ты за мной придёшь, — довольно улыбнулся Дазай, легко уклоняясь от ноги Чуи, затем быстро и ловко встал, отряхивая спину. Чуя хмуро на него смотрел.

За последние несколько месяцев его «напарник» ощутимо вытянулся, и если бы он стоял ближе, то, вполне возможно, пришлось бы поднимать голову, чтобы видеть лицо. Но он бы всё равно так делать не стал, лучше вообще его лица не видеть, чем унижаться и поднимать голову.

— Рад за тебя, — фыркнул он со слабо скрываемым раздражением в голосе. — Идём, у меня здесь недалеко дела, а потом нам с тобой поручили задание, — Чуя развернулся и пошёл в сторону одного из баров доков Вольфстака. Дазай вздохнул и пошёл следом.

Ему не нравилось, когда им командовали. Тем более когда им командовал этот недоросток, положение которого в иерархии мафии было куда ниже, чем его собственное, но задание есть задание. И хотя Дазай был тем ещё разгильдяем, который терпеть не мог правила, избегать прямых обязанностей не хотел. Потому что проще было сделать, что требовалось, чем потом разгребать последствия бездействия.

— Чуя-Чу~я, а что за дела? — тот чуть заметно хмыкнул, когда Дазай поравнялся с ним, подпрыгивая при каждом шаге. Могло появиться ощущение, что если он не будет двигаться хоть мгновение, то умрёт. Всё же пошёл следом без необходимости его тащить за собой дальше. Чуя неопределённо махнул рукой. Он шёл с прямой спиной и тяжёлым шагом, но Дазай прекрасно знал, что это довольно обманчивая тяжесть — если необходимо, его напарник мог двигаться не издавая ни единого звука.

— Надо поймать одного капитана и узнать, куда он дел посылку из Железной Республики, — передёрнул угловатыми плечами, будто это было что-то обычное.

Дазай с интересом посмотрел на него. Чуя скорее напоминал одного из живущих на крышах беспризорников — маленький, худой, поэтому действительно серьёзно с первого раза и по незнанию его никто не воспринимал. Единственным отличием, на первый взгляд, были слишком чистые одежда и шляпа, да и держал он себя не как эти зашуганные воришки.

К тому же, Чуя был под прямым управлением Озаки Коё, а её подчинённые чаще выполняли поручения по допросу и розыску. А это задание: напрямую пойти к капитану — больше походило на «выбить нужную информацию». Способности Чуи это подходило гораздо больше, возможно, поэтому его и отправили.

— А что было в посылке? — спросил Дазай, не ожидая ответа. Он понимал, что Чуя не ответит — не имел права, да и, наверное, не знал. На молодом лице на секунду появилось выражение, словно он обдумывал, а стоит ли рассказать, и как бы Дазаю не хотелось, чтобы ему влетело за то, что проболтался и какая-нибудь проходящая мимо кошка его подслушала, выдавать тайны организации не самая лучшая идея, поэтому он решил избавить его от необходимости думать и принимать решение. — Хотя ладно, не отвечай. Тебе приказали только узнать, где она, или же доставить куда на склады?

— Только узнать, об остальном позаботятся люди сестрицы Коё. — Дазай кивнул.

Мадам Озаки, или, как они её называли, «сестрица Коё», была опасной женщиной, у знающих людей от одной только фразы «люди мадам Озаки позаботятся об этом» кровь стыла в жилах. Портовой Мафии очень повезло, что именно Озаки Коё во время суматохи в прошлом году смогла подмять под себя отдел по допросу и розыску, который мог достаться любой другой организации в Падшем Лондоне. Дазай немногое знал конкретно о ситуации с тем отделом, но всё закончилось в пользу Мафии, и это было главным.

— Значит, мы быстро с этим разберёмся~, — пропел Дазай. Чуя недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Мы? — переспросил с усмешкой. Дазай улыбнулся в ответ и развёл руки.

— Хорошо, ты, — подозрительно легко согласился Дазай. Он поймал недоверчивый взгляд, но продолжил. — Слушай, а что за задание? Может, пока ты там разбираешься, я уже возьмусь за дело?

На самом деле Дазаю просто не очень хотелось тащиться в пивнушку: там всегда слишком много моряков, да и просто любителей подраться. Что Чуя, что Дазай плохо подходили для этого общества. Во-первых, им было всего пятнадцать, а во-вторых, выглядели они скорее как сироты, так что всегда был шанс, что их просто выгнали бы, решив, что те пришли побираться или воровать у пьянчуг.

Даже если Дазай уже меньше подходил под описание ребёнка, его всё ещё могли выгнать, решив, что он гробоколонист. Как итог, им там явно не рады, а нужный капитан мог исчезнуть во всей этой суматохе.

— Ага, сейчас. Чтобы ты по пути попытался утопиться в ближайшей канаве? Ну уж нет, лучше мы потратим время и потом пойдём.

Дазай надулся.

— Ааа, малыш Чуя такой жестокий, — он резко повис на Чуе, отменяя способность того и с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот пытается устоять.

— Слезь с меня, ублюдок забинтованный, — зашипел он, выворачиваясь из захвата. Дазай ловко переступил с ноги на ногу и снова нагнал идущего вперёд Чую, но теперь с другой стороны.

— Ой да ладно тебе, не куксись. А то испортишь милую мордашку ранними морщинами, а так хоть если с мафией всё же не сложится, мадам Озаки пристроит тебя в Вейлгарден, думаю, такой милый мальчик там будет нарасхват, — пропел Дазай, легко уклоняясь от прямого удара ногой в живот.

Чуя был в ярости, и Дазай до безумия любил его выражение лица. Мягкий свет синеватых газовых фонарей размывал очертания, и тьма в неправильно светлых для этого подземного мира глазах лишь вызывала какой-то детский восторг. Удар левой, не ведущей, рукой, Дазай уклонился и поставил блок на грудь, куда сразу прилетел ощутимый удар правой.

Такие драки были почти бесполезными в смысле научиться чему-то новому или действительно нанести какой-то урон — они слишком хорошо друг друга знали. Настолько, что оба могли предсказывать движения. Подобные стычки воспринимались как простая тренировка — на заданиях им важно синхронизироваться, и как это лучше сделать, как не через небольшую разминку.

Чуя нанёс удар по ноге, которого Дазай не ожидал, затем несильно ударил того по лицу. Этого хватило, чтобы он оказался на брусчатке.

— Ага, новый приём! — радостно воскликнул Дазай, опираясь на протянутую руку. — Я запомню это! — Дазай снова отряхнулся. Не то что бы кто-то действительно заметил бы грязь на его одежде при таком слабом освещении, не то что бы кому-то до этого действительно было дело, но он не любил быть грязным.

Чуя хмыкнул и продолжил идти. То, что этот зазря тратящий бинты ублюдок назвал его милым, действительно воспринималось как оскорбление и, скорее всего, им и являлось. По сути, это означало «ты достаточно милый, чтобы быть шлюхой», а учитывая внешность многих из них, при которой они уже считались сносными, это было просто ужасной фразой. И Чуя никогда бы не поверил, что Дазай мог считать его красивым. Тот, правда, все мысли на этот счёт оставлял при себе.

— Вообще я и сам бы справился, — раздражённо начал Чуя. Дазай закатил глаза и отвёл взгляд.

— Но сестрица Коё и Мори считают, что нам нужно больше работать вместе? — вяло, уже зная ответ, спросил Дазай.

— Именно. Понять не могу, их результаты нашей деятельности, что ли, не устраивают, что при любом удобном случае нас вместе пихают? Мы же нормально справляемся, — раздражённо продолжал Чуя, активно жестикулируя. Дазай пожал плечами и развёл руками.

— Ну да, с поставленной целью мы справляемся. А что обычно потом надо что-то делать с огнём и всеми теми разрушениями, это мелочи, — Дазай говорил без особой злости, но с явным намёком, чья это была вина. Чуя поперхнулся воздухом от возмущения.

— Вот только не надо всё на меня валить. Выбирать вариант с наименее разрушительными последствия — это твоя обязанность, а не моя, — отмахнулся он. Дазай усмехнулся. Это правда было его обязанностью и, как следствие, ответственность он нёс за двоих, если что-то шло не по плану или жертв было слишком много. По какой-то причине Мори всегда пытался сократить количество жертв среди своих и городского населения. Точнее, Дазай даже видел конкретные причины, но всё же считал, что эффективность куда важнее. Особенно когда это касалось жителей Падшего Лондона.

— Так значит, у тебя своей головы на плечах нет? Или ты пытаешься скинуть всю ответственность за свои действия на меня? Неужели ответственности в тебе так же мало, как и роста?

— Да уж побольше, чем в тебе, богатенький мальчик!

Дазай нахмурился. Упоминание о его происхождении вызывало раздражение и неконтролируемую злость. Возможно, сейчас он выглядел таким же злобным и полным ярости, как Чуя, когда того доводят, а может, его лицо просто исказила гримаса бешенства. Мало кто об этом знал, и тем хуже воспринимался любой намёк. Чуя продолжать дискуссию не стал, даже прикусил язык и отвернулся. Повисла тишина.

До нужной им пивнушки с обычным названием «Соль» оказалось не так далеко, чтобы Дазай начал ныть, что он устал, и просить Чую его понести, зато достаточно, чтобы он успокоился.

Чуя вырос на крышах и в мафии, а не в богатой семье, и это его более чем устраивало. Зато Дазай бесился до такой степени, что даже Чуя, обычно радующийся любым проявлениям эмоций, хотел стать ещё меньше и незаметнее, даже не заметил, как перешёл на бесшумную летящую походку. Дазай сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

Пивнушка встретила их запахами алкоголя, рыбы и людей. Дазай поморщился, но не отошёл от выхода подальше и молча следовал за Чуей. Они привлекли определённое внимание, но надолго его не сохранили. Местные моряки и сухопутные крысы, пришедшие погреть уши на историях с далёких берегов, были либо слишком пьяны, чтобы долго фокусироваться на паре подростков, либо знали, что сование носа не в своё дело могло закончиться плохо. Их не гнали, и это уже было неплохо.

Чуя уверенно скользил между столами, несколько воровато оглядываясь. Он чем-то напоминал кота, которые сновали по улицам в поиске нужной информации и людей, которые за неё могут заплатить. Рыжие коты — самые заносчивые информаторы во всём Падшем Лондоне. Они ведут себя так, будто весь город принадлежит им, наблюдают за всеми с крыш. Движения уверенные, но не цепляющие внимание и словно выверенные. Дазай хмыкнул от подобной ассоциации. Если Чуя был этим рыжим надменным котом, то сам он наверняка являл собой того самого чёрного, которого ты не столько видишь, сколько чувствуешь. Наверное, именно из подобных котов состояла тьма Бессолнечного Моря.

Чуя увидел того, кого искал, и быстро шмыгнул к нему, останавливаясь возле стола. Дазай пошёл следом, оставаясь в паре шагов позади. Он видел работу людей сестрицы Коё по допросу, но не видел, чтобы Чуя принимал участие. Было интересно посмотреть, чему тот научился за эти годы.

— Вечер добрый, капитан, — начал Чуя, останавливаясь возле капитана и опираясь на стол. Эта картина выглядела довольно забавно — капитан сидел, но его глаза были почти на одном уровне с глазами Чуи.

— Ха-а?.. — почти зарычал тот, поднимая голову от своей кружки. Он окинул Чую пьяным взглядом, затем вскользь глянул на Дазая, но всё же решил сосредоточиться на ближайшей цели. — Пацан, я благотворительностью не занимаюсь. Если тебе нужно подаяние, иди стырь у кого-нибудь, или чем вы, сироты, занимаетесь, — капитан попытался отмахнуться от Чуи, но тот даже не двинулся, только наклонил голову на бок.

— Да нет, вы должны кое-что мне отдать. Посылку из Железной Республики, — капитан усмехнулся, когда Чуя заговорил про долг, затем побледнел, стоило упомянуть посылку. Он хотел резко вскочить, но Чуя схватил его за руку и прижал к стулу. Слабое красное свечение вокруг капитана намекало, что одарённый использовал способность. Теперь мужчина не мог шевельнуться. — Итак, мы можем решить это быстро и без ненужных побоев, или же ты будешь сопротивляться и по частям окажешься в ближайшей канаве. Я слышал, сшивать себя — не самое приятное занятие, как и искать унесённые течением части тела, — Чуя крепко сжал руку. Ладони не хватало, чтобы нормально обхватить предплечье, но достаточно для касания и использования способности.

Дазаю хотелось обнулить его способность, посмотреть, как в этом случае выкрутится его напарник, очень хотелось. А своим желаниям он предпочитал потакать. Поэтому он направился к Чуе.

Люди вокруг отворачивались и пытались отодвинуться. Всё же красный цвет и подобная «магия» скорее ассоциировалась с демонами, коих в Падшем Лондоне было предостаточно. Вот только Мафия никогда не хотела иметь связей с Посольством Меди. Способности эсперов тоже представляли собой что-то, что никак не соотносилось с демонами. Сказать наверняка, что это такое и откуда эти самые эсперы вообще появились, сложно.

Можно лишь увидеть определённые сходства у всех: во-первых, все они рождались в Подземноморье и никогда не поднимались на поверхность. По какой-то причине после того, как они видели небо они лишались способностей, даже если возвращались, они не обретали способности снова. Во-вторых, если они умирали, то не возрождались, хотя это было нормой в Падшем Лондоне. И всё же для понимания обычных людей это всё были детали, они попросту видели красное свечение и воспринимали его как связь с Адом.

Капитан попытался дёрнуться. Очень глупое решение, Чуя хмыкнул и толкнул. Глухой удар о пол, деревянные доски пошли трещинами, будто что-то с силой вдавило его в пол. Чуя поставил ногу ему на грудь. Тот охнул, ощущая не жалкие девяносто а то и меньше фунтов, а что-то явно потяжелее.

— Где посылка, капитан Сильвер? — глухо прорычал Чуя. Он пока что не хватался за нож, так что местные вышибалы лишь криво косились в их сторону.

Дазай подошёл к столу капитана и поднял лежащие возле кружки часы. Хорошие, качественные, похоже, с поверхности. Он сунул их в карман, зная, кому они могут пригодиться в обмен на информацию, и мягко коснулся плеча Чуи, жалея, что не увидел его выражения лица. Ох, многое бы он отдал.

Красноватое свечение пропало, как пропал и вес, вдавливающий капитана Сильвера в пол. Тот, почувствовав это, схватил теперь совсем лёгкого и несколько растерявшегося Чую за ногу и откинул в сторону стойки. Дазай поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, и сделал пару шагов назад. Но капитан, видимо, не стал заморачиваться, он даже не взглянул на оставленные часы — похоже, в посылке было что-то до безумия важное, и рванул к выходу, по пути оттолкнув его.

Чуя, извернувшись в воздухе, смог активировать свою способность. Он замедлил падение, упираясь ногами в стойку, будто это был пол. Дерево пошло трещинами, а он хмуро поправил шляпу, отталкиваясь и приземляясь почти там же, где ранее лежал капитан Сильвер. Упавший Дазай с невинной улыбкой смотрел на взъерошенного и разъярённого Чую.

— Я сдеру с тебя шкуру, ублюдок, — крикнул Чуя в пространство. И хотя его взгляд при этом скользнул по Дазаю, убегающий капитан Сильвер, судя по прибавившейся скорости, принял это на свой счёт.

Дазай усмехнулся, наблюдая, как действительно взбешённый Чуя легко маневрировал между посетителями, нагоняя вора быстрее, чем тот успевал расчистить себе дорогу. Всё же в этой ситуации небольшие габариты играли на руку. Чуя нагнал капитана Сильвера в дверях и прыгнул на него. Красноватое свечение, и тот с силой впечатан в холодную, чуть склизкую брусчатку улицы.

Дазай улыбнулся, довольный собой, встал и пошёл следом. Люди в пивнушке, которых задел этот переполох, хмуро что-то бурчали. Кто-то выкрикивал оскорбления в сторону эсперов, один из официантов устало осматривал трещины в стойке. Некоторые заинтересованно прижались к окнам или даже просочились следом за дерущимися, чтобы посмотреть, чем всё закончится. Кто-то успел уже умыкнуть алкоголь капитана, и Дазай, мягко пробирающийся к двери, порадовался, что успел взять серебряные часы.

Дазай вышел на улицу и глубоко вдохнул прохладный влажный воздух. Это было немногим приятнее, чем затхлый, пропахший алкоголем, потом и кровью воздух таверны, но всё же можно было дышать полной грудью. Падший Лондон никогда не отличался бризами.

Дазай подумывал уйти, оставив Чую одного — ведь именно ему влетит, если Дазай откосит от задания и всё оставит на него. Но всё же, если это задание было от кого-то из исполнителей, «откосить от обязанностей» казалось суицидальной идеей. Дазай скривился, вспоминая улыбчивое лицо Мори.

Капли крови на его лице.

Он покачал головой, отгоняя наваждение, затем натянул улыбку и пошёл к переулку, из которого доносилась возня. Несколько особо любопытных зевак подслушивали. Дазай похлопал одного из них по плечу и кашлянул. Те почти с ужасом посмотрели на звук. Несколько секунд им потребовалось, чтобы понять, что забинтованный Дазай был с рыжим Чуей. Они быстро ушли куда подальше, а сам Дазай обошёл угол дома и опёрся на него плечом, наблюдая за сценой, разворачивающейся перед его глазами.

Капитан Сильвер сидел на земле, прижатый в районе груди ногой Чуи к стене. Судя по всему, одна рука у него была сломана, вывернута под каким-то неестественным углом. Эти двое были совершенно в разных весовых категориях. И крупный капитан Сильвер наверняка проигрывал по всем фронтам.

Но Чуя слишком сильно опирался на свои способности, что раздражало Дазая. Ему нужно было научиться выуживать необходимое и без способности, тем более учитывая, что он не полностью её контролировал.

— Ну так что, капитан Сильвер, где посылка? — мурлыкающий голос.

Рыжий кот, насмешливо взирающий с крыши и чувствующий абсолютную власть. Но уверенное, спокойное выражение не шло Чуе. Ровно настолько же, насколько не шла эта ужасная безвкусная шляпа.

Бледному лицу с возникшими действительно вопреки всему веснушками, в обрамлении этих мягких вьющихся рыжих волос, больше подходила злость, толика безумия, даже испуг, но нисколько не прищур серо-голубых глаз и полный контроль ситуации.

Он чем-то напоминал информатора-Митча, и сравнение было далеко не из приятных.

Капитан Сильвер отвечал тихо, его всего трясло, он пытался смотреть куда угодно, но не на Чую. Тот усмехнулся и похлопал капитана по покрытой щетиной щеке, наклонился к уху и что-то произнёс. Красное свечение вокруг них исчезло, но он не спешил бежать куда глаза глядят.

Чуя отошёл от него и поднял голову, произнося имя своего кота. Тот через несколько мгновений послушно приземлился на плечи и позволил почесать себя за ушком, пока Чуя нашёптывал ему информацию. Шерсть кота была рыже-белой, это очень походило на хозяина, только вот она была бледнее как-то, поношеннее. Дазай услышал упоминание Красных Драконов и напрягся. Это был плохой знак, но это было делом Чуи. Животное замурчало, соскочило с плеч и в следующее мгновение скрылось в темноте.

Чуя перевёл взгляд на Дазая. Ах, этот злой взгляд, который он так ожидал.

Тот приблизился к нему, быстро, но недостаточно, чтобы Дазай не успел поставить блок сначала на удар в лицо, затем на удар в живот и потом ещё и на пинок.

— Ты не сможешь меня даже ударить, малыш Чу~я, — пропел Дазай, уклоняясь от ещё одного удара в лицо. Интересно, Чуя так отчаянно пытался попасть ему по лицу, потому что завидовал красоте или потому что ревновал?

— Если бы я хотел тебя убить, то ты бы уже был мёртв, — прокричал Чуя, выпрямляясь. Дазай лишь шире улыбнулся и закивал. Наверное, он и правда был на это способен. Или будет через несколько лет. — Идём куда-нибудь, где потише и нет лишних ушей.

 

***

— Найти предателя? Только и всего? — удивлённо спросил Дазай, закончив слушать описание задания от Чуи. Он сидел на лестнице одного из домов и плёл из тонкой верёвки паутину. На стоящего напротив, скрестившего руки на груди Чую он даже не смотрел, так что в какой-то момент тому показалось, что он говорит в пустоту.

Однако в Падшем Лондоне это невозможно. Нельзя с уверенностью сказать, что под крыльцом не притаились крысы, что никто из местных жителей случайно чего не услышал, или что приблудный кот не поймал слух. Хотя, наверное, насчёт котов Чуя был уверен — его рыжие неплохо отгоняли желающих погреть уши.

— Ага. В основной квартире его не было, Лондон он точно не покидал ни живым, ни мёртвым. Так что нам нужно либо найти его и привести сестрице Коё, либо... — Чуя запнулся, хмурясь. Дазай кинул на него хитрый взгляд — разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной. Проскальзывало это во многом, от всё ещё не до конца выведенной картавой французской «р», привычки случайно ставить ударение не туда и невольного сокращения и упрощения некоторых слов, как часто делают выросшие на крышах, до простого неумения сразу формировать свои мысли. Мадам Коё работала над всем этим, но пока что ей не удалось сделать Чую кем-то, кроме простой боевой лошадки. — Либо нам придётся тащить его труп, — Дазай хмыкнул, опуская взгляд на свои пальцы. Он победно улыбнулся и поднял чудесную паутину, чтобы Чуя её увидел. Тот не оценил, одарив лишь секундным взглядом. Дазай чуть надулся, но опустил руки, выпутывая их из верёвочки.

— У нас есть зацепки, кроме имени и внешности? — бодро, несмотря на вроде как обиженный вид, поинтересовался Дазай.

— Я же только что тебе всё сказал, — прорычал Чуя, убеждаясь, что говорил он сейчас именно что со стеной.

— Ну, я в плане, на кого он работает. Как думаешь, это одна из тех маленьких конторок, которых сейчас развелось, как крыс, или же там что-то покрупнее? — Чуя задумчиво нахмурился и посмотрел куда-то наверх.

— Вообще нам приказали только найти его, с остальным справятся... — начал было Чуя, но слишком быстро вставший Дазай приложил к его губам указательный палец. Он чуть отшатнулся, но его крепко схватили за плечо и удержали на месте. В голубых глазах блеснула злость.

— Тебе не хватает амбиций, mon petit Чуя, — Дазай хитро улыбнулся, глядя на него. — Пора бы отпустить юбку сестрицы Коё и начать думать самому, — он перехватил в воздухе кулак. — Не кипятись, дай закончу. Этот парень предатель? Предатель. Он куда-то сливал информацию? Сливал. Так может, будет лучше предоставить полный отчёт касательно того, кому, сколько и что именно было нашёптано о нашей семье? Ведь в мафии отчаянно не хватает людей, а ещё возиться с пытками, а потом с поиском потенциальной опасности. Чуя, мы можем облегчить жизнь другим людям, просто сделав чуть больше, чем необходимо! — Чуя недоверчиво прищурился. В словах Дазая была логика, и он тоже понимал, что дела в мафии далеко не радужные, но дьявольский огонёк в карих глазах и то, что он завёл речь про помощь, не могли не вызывать подозрений.

— Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад, — слетело с губ.

Дазай широко улыбнулся. Глаза его при этом казались стеклянными.

— Разве ты не знаешь, Чуя? Мы уже в Аду.

— Я пойду послушаю котов и поспрашиваю сирот, — сипло сказал Чуя, выворачиваясь из хватки Дазая. Он продолжал смотреть тому в глаза, будто опасаясь, что если отведёт взгляд, то ему перережут горло. — Как что выясню, найду тебя.

— А разве Король Флинта не ненавидит эсперов? — Чуя неопределённо отмахнулся.

Король Флинта, глава надземного верёвочного города, всем сердцем ненавидел эсперов и их способности. До такой же степени он ненавидел дьяволов и церковь, ну и правительство недалеко ушло.

— Он ненавидит, но не все сироты слушаются его. Ладно, я пошёл, — Чуя подпрыгнул и через несколько мгновений приземлился на крышу ближайшего трёхэтажного здания и сразу побежал куда-то.

Дазай вздохнул и усмехнулся. Его напарник такой простой. Но сейчас у них была общая цель — найти стукача. Убедить отыскать его работодателей уже казалось не такой уж и сложной задачей. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, что там Чуя говорил про места, где этот мужик часто ошивался, развернулся на пятках и пошёл в сторону Спайна.

Наверное, стоило поймать Чую и навязаться с ним, мол, нам ведь дали это задание на двоих, нельзя разделяться, даже если действительно рациональнее было разделиться. Дазай цокнул языком и пнул подвернувшийся камень.

И как он раньше до этого не додумался? Хотя бы пока от Чуи не остался лишь лениво идущий за Дазаем кот. В голове пронеслась шальная идея сбросить этот ободранный хвост со своего следа, чтобы позлить напарника, но, прикинув кое-что, Дазай решил оставить всё как есть. Ему всё ещё нужно убедить Чую в необходимости идти дальше, чем просто поиски предателя.

 

***

Дазай поспрашивал людей и выяснил кое-что достаточно важное, чтобы сложить все полученные зацепки воедино и прикинуть, где могла бы быть квартира, в которой предатель скрывался. Чуя выяснил достаточно благодаря сиротам и котам, чтобы прийти к тому же мнению.

Небольшой книжный магазинчик. Дазай устало опирался на обвисшие, чудом держащиеся на скрипящем крыльце перила и лениво ждал Чую.

Как ни хотелось бы этого признавать, если тот будет сопротивляться захвату, то лучше бы им заняться не ему. Дазай не был против замарать руки, но испытывать боль хотелось куда меньше. И хотя он был уверен в своих навыках ближнего боя, и даже уверен, что у предателя не было при себе огнестрельного оружия, но всё же это так утомляет. Зачем делать что-то самому, когда просто можно спустить на него рыжего кота. Дазай заметил худощавую фигуру на крыше и повернул голову в её сторону.

— Наверное, ты и пальцем не шевельнул, просто пошёл за своим котом, а, Чуя? — насмешливо спросил Дазай, когда тот приземлился перед ним. Он цокнул языком и выпрямился.

— Ну, с учётом того, что ты дал коту неправильный адрес... — Чуя упёр руки в боки, усмехаясь. Нет, он, конечно, мог бы сходить и проверить данный Дазаем адрес, но он находился в совершенно противоположной части Лондона, поэтому Чуя решил в первую очередь проверить квартиру, которую нашёл сам. Чутьё и недоверие к напарнику не подвели, о чём говорил стоящий на пороге Дазай. Тот чуть шире улыбнулся.

— То-то ты так быстро пришёл. Ах, всё же ты не такой тупой, каким кажешься. — Чуя фыркнул и опустил одну руку. Если пытаться мыслить только в хорошем ключе, это можно было воспринимать как комплимент.

— Ну что, долго тут стоять будем или уже пойдём, сделаем что надо?

— Ты проверил окно? — спросил Дазай, даже не двигаясь. Чуя удивлённо подался вперёд, но затем поднял голову. Пёс знает, выходили ли окна комнаты этого предателя сюда или же во двор. Он хмуро опустил взгляд на спокойного Дазая. — Проверь все окна на втором этаже, и вот тогда пойдём через главный вход. — Дазай выглядел так, словно и пальцем не шевельнёт, пока Чуя не сделает, что просят. Нет, скорее приказывают. И понимание этого попросту выбешивало.

— Нечего мне приказывать, — прорычал Чуя. — Я не твой подчинённый. Тебе надо — лезь сам, это не так сложно.

— Но ведь будет быстрее, если это сделаешь ты, — Дазай наклонил голову набок, слишком мягко и слащаво улыбаясь. — К тому же, тебе просто нужно глянуть, закрыты ли они изнутри и зашторены ли. Если бы ты не был таким противным мальчишкой, я бы даже сказал тебе, какое именно окно ведёт в нужную нам комнату, а теперь тебе придётся проверять все, — Чуя цокнул языком.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул он.

— Давай я просвещу тебя, зачем это необходимо сделать! — Чуя закатил глаза, и остановил нетерпеливый взгляд на Дазае, который выпрямился и принялся жестикулировать, будто это могло как-то упростить понимание. На деле лишь отвлекало. — Вот смотри, если мы завалимся через дверь, то ему понадобится некоторое время, чтобы открыть окно! Конечно, при условии, что оно заперто. Зашторенные окна также создадут задержку. Простая проверка даст нам понимание, там он или нет! Ведь как проще будет, если он увидит тебя и побежит внутрь! Тут просто дело техники — поймать! — Дазай словно разжёвывал понятные и очевидные вещи маленькому ребёнку.

— И ловить в любом случае придётся мне, — хмуро подытожил Чуя. Дазай радостно закивал. — Ладно, говори его комнату, раз ты мне поведал всё это, не имеет смысла рассматривать другие комнаты. Тем более что там всё равно никто не живёт.

— О, а ты и это узнал? Видимо, сиротки всё же на что-то годятся. И почему бы не переманить какую-нибудь маленькую полезную группировку в мафию?

— Они взрослеют, и на крышах им вскоре не остаётся места. К тому же, они не особо жалуют взрослых, тем более состоящих в мафии. Думаю, для меня самого скоро этот канал окончательно закроется, — вздохнул Чуя без особой грусти на этот счёт. Он не заметил чуть насмешливый взгляд, говорящий, что Дазай и так всё это знал, но решил позволить ему сказать хоть что-то.

— Ой, не волнуйся об этом. Ты такой маленький, что ещё долго будешь походить на подростка.

— Да с чего ты взял? У меня впереди ещё несколько лет, и есть все шансы стать выше тебя, — вяло огрызнулся Чуя. Дазай лишь насмешливо хмыкнул. Слишком много факторов говорили о том, что намного выше его напарник не станет. В позднее развитие тоже верилось с трудом, но он подумал: пусть тешит себя надеждами. Разочарование ударит куда больнее.

— Первое слева, прямо над табличкой с названием магазина. Как удобно, если убегаешь, меньше шансов сломать ноги! Продумано, продумано, ничего не скажешь! — Чуя не стал дослушивать, встал под табличкой и запрыгнул на неё.

Легко, словно у него под ногами не тонкая железная балка, а обычная дорога, он подошёл к окну и осмотрел его. Даже отсюда Дазай видел, что оно закрыто шторами из тёмной плотной ткани, но не мог сам проверить, заперто ли оно. Чуя осторожно поддел его пальцами и тихо потянул на себя. Оно не поддалось, заглянул внутрь.

Две защёлки, одна снизу, другая сверху, обе закрыты. Ещё одна, похожая на цепочку, висела по центру и тоже была закрыта. Рамы были крепкими, петли никто не снимал, видимо, с самой их установки, в одном месте стекло пошло небольшими трещинами после удара. Он попытался разглядеть что-то в комнате, но там была темнота, никаких источников света, хотя, возможно, ткань штор попросту не пропускала свет. Чуя передёрнул плечами, развернулся и спрыгнул на землю.

— Окно закрыто на две защёлки и цепочку, внутри ничего не видно. Рамы довольно крепкие, выбить их без травм невозможно, плюс при прыжке не избежать столкновения со знаком. Если он и попытается сбежать, далеко не уйдёт в любом случае.

Дазай кивнул, принимая к сведению, затем оттолкнулся от перил и пошёл в сам магазин. Чуя, цокнув языком, пошёл следом.

— Хозяин, день добрый, — громко поприветствовал Дазай. Худой, бледный вытянутый мужчина перевёл пустой взгляд на посетителей. Чуя чуть поёжился: похоже, у этого человека не было души.

Он перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Дазая — вряд ли этот человек был в состоянии сказать им что-то, если бы они просто решили подняться наверх. Вряд ли он их вообще заметил бы. Бездушные люди не самые приятные в общении и слишком много непонятного с ними.

— Красный фонарик, — бросил Дазай, направляясь к хозяину этого книжного магазина. Он активно спрашивал про какую-то книгу. Чуя закатил глаза и прошмыгнул к лестнице.

«Красный фонарик» — довольно простая тактика: Дазай оставался позади и отвлекал кого бы то ни было, а также выспрашивал нужную информацию; Чуя шёл вперёд и разбирался уже там.

Лестница ни разу не скрипнула под весом Чуи, скорее всего потому, что он почти не касался ступеней, как не скрипнули и половицы на втором этаже. Он остановился напротив нужной двери.

Из окна лился слабый электрический свет, снизу, с первого этажа, тёплый огненный от свечи. Из-под двери ничего не было видно. Чуя прижался к двери, прислушиваясь.

Тишина.

Он осторожно взялся за дверную ручку и дёрнул на себя, затем толкнул. Не поддалась, а значит, заперто. Возле двери стояла невообразимая вонь, поэтому морально Чуя приготовился к тому, что найдёт труп. Он присел и достал из волос пару шпилек, вскрыл замок. Ключ был вставлен в скважину с той стороны, и это несколько упрощало дело. В комнате всё ещё была тишина, никто не пытался выбраться через окно или приготовить оружие.

Можно было подумать, что никого внутри нет, но из полученной информации следовало, что этот предатель уже несколько дней не выходил на улицу. Конечно, полностью ей доверять не стоило, но никаких иных данных не было. Замок податливо щёлкнул, Чуя убрал испорченные шпильки в карман и встал, сжал и разжал пальцы, вытащил нож и положил руку на дверную ручку.

Чуя распахнул дверь, готовый в любой момент отпрыгнуть. Запах подгнивающего мяса ударил в нос с полной силой, он пару секунд разглядывал комнату, пытаясь уловить очертания происходящего в комнате.

— Твою мать! — выругался Чуя, захлопнул дверь и отвернулся от неё. Он закрыл обтянутой в перчатку рукой рот и нос и упёрся свободной рукой в стену напротив двери. Нож щёлкнул по дереву, оставляя на нём царапину, но это мало волновало Чую. Сейчас главным было удержать обед внутри. Честно не ожидал, что запах окажется настолько сильным.

— Ой а что это у нас, у Чуи слабый желудок? — насмешливо спросил поднимающийся Дазай. Он прошёл к двери и легко открыл её.

На полу, мебели, стенах и даже кое-где на потолке висели ошмётки мяса. Запах стоял неимоверный. Дазай хлопнул дверью и прижался к ней спиной, зажимая рот и нос руками. Чуя, который более-менее отошёл, развернулся к нему, прижимаясь спиной к стене и почти копируя позу стоящего напротив.

— Ой, а что это у нас, у Дазая слабый желудок? — передразнил Чуя несколько более блеклым голосом, чем это сказал Дазай. Тот злобно посмотрел на него, но затем вздохнул. Да уж, картина и правда была неожиданной. Чуя убрал за ненадобностью нож.

— Интересно, после такого вообще реально вернуться с того света, или же жизнь в Подземноморье наверняка можно закончить только так? — заинтересованно произнёс Дазай, но голос предательски дрогнул. Чуя сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

— Ну, мы можем посидеть, подождать и проверить, — передёрнул плечами Чуя, подходя к Дазаю от стены напротив двери и в некой растерянности останавливаясь напротив. Он не разделял заинтересованности, не в этой ситуации точно.

Они общались слишком долго, но при этом всё, что выходило за рамки работы или никак на неё не влияло, было тайной, покрытой мраком. Поэтому Чуя попросту не знал, как себя вести в такой ситуации.

Погладить Дазая по голове, чтобы успокоить? Похлопать по плечу? А если он просто прикидывается, чтобы заставить Чую одного разбираться с тем кровавым месивом? Последний вариант мог быть вполне реальным, учитывая, что это Дазай.

Вот только и без того бледный, что нормально для места без солнца, Дазай, казалось, побледнел ещё больше и рот зажимал отнюдь не просто так, а чтобы не дать довольно скудному перекусу по пути сюда выйти наружу.

Они многое повидали за свою жизнь в Падшем Лондоне. Временная смерть, кровь, живые трупы, создания моря, почему-то надевшие на себя вычурные человеческие наряды.

Вот только целый человек, которого разметало по комнате на мелкие ошмётки, вызывал отвращение похлеще любого другого случая, в котором замешаны внутренние органы и иже с ними. Возможно, дело тут было как раз в осознании того, что это был человек.

Дазай прикрыл глаза, вспоминая обстановку в комнате. Это не было похоже на взрыв какой-то бомбы или гранаты, по крайней мере, сажи нигде не было. Значит, его разорвало изнутри. Способность? Если да, то определённо замедленная — к умершему никто не заходил, а сам он вернулся и заперся в комнате. Дазай очень надеялся, что это была просто способность, а не какое-то приспособление Дьяволов. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Чую. Его задумчивый и несколько обеспокоенный вид выводил Дазая из равновесия.

— Ладно, нам надо обыскать комнату на предмет зацепок. Сметём его в какой-нибудь угол, чтобы не мешался. Иди за шваброй, а я пока сфотографирую всё! — Дазай оттолкнул Чую в сторону лестницы. Тот вздохнул и что-то недовольно пробормотал, но пошёл вниз, попросить у владельца магазина швабру или что-то подобное, а может, просто взять её без спроса — разговаривать с бездушным никому не хотелось, и Чуя, скорее всего, исключением не был.

Дазай не проводил его взглядом, развернулся к двери и осторожно открыл её, ещё раз внимательно вглядываясь в погружённое в полумрак помещение, чтобы разглядеть лучше. Он закрыл нос рукой, утыкаясь в ткань рубашки. Он почти ожидал, что в темноте будет кто-то или что-то, но ничего не происходило, в комнате буквально висела тягучая тишина.

Скрип половиц оповестил, что Чуя вернулся с двумя швабрами и керосиновым фонарём. Одну из них вручил Дазаю, а фонарь повесил на дверную ручку. Затем он подошёл к окну в конце коридора, так как это было единственное окно на этаже, помимо находящихся в комнатах, и открыл его, чтобы хоть как-то проветрить помещение. Дазай сделал шаг вперёд в лучше освещённую комнату.

Судя по всему, в последние минуты своей жизни человек сидел на стуле возле стола. Окно наглухо закрыто. Значит, нужно начать обыск со стола. Ключ от двери был вставлен в скважину с другой стороны, так что, можно сказать, покойник был один в этой комнате на момент своей смерти. Скорее всего, напарник взломал дверь используя этот самый ключ, а значит проверить, точно была ли закрыта дверь изнутри или же кто-то взломал снаружи, было нельзя.

С потолка упал шмоток мяса, и Дазаю потребовались большие усилия, чтобы сдержать рвоту. Подошедший Чуя морщился, дышал ртом, мелкими вдохами и чуть реже обычного. Дазаю не хотелось признавать, что его напарник переносил этот вид гораздо проще, но переступить через гордость не давало понимание, что без закрывающей нос руки он долго не протянет.

Дазай достал из небольшой сумки камеру и сделал несколько снимков. Их ещё нужно будет как-то проявить, но он оставит это на Чую, вместе с отчётом.

— Можем начинать, — гнусаво проговорил Дазай. Он не спешил заходить в комнату, но по виду слишком расслабленно стоящего Чуи понял: первым тот не пойдёт и до последнего будет пытаться втолкнуть туда именно Дазая. Ему просто хотелось как можно быстрее закончить с этим.

Идти по мясу не хотелось, поэтому Дазай осторожно освобождал себе проход к столу. И всё равно, когда он ступил внутрь, месо неприятно хлюпнуло под ногами.

— Угх, — буркнул Дазай.

Чуя прошёл мимо него. Его движения казались уверенными, но мелкие детали выдавали нервозность. Небольшая бледность, едва заметно напряжённые плечи, сведённые брови, дрожащие руки и бегающий взгляд.

— С потолка ещё, — пробормотал Дазай, заставляя себя убрать руку от носа и взяться за швабру. Он подумывал закрыть дверь, но решил, что это не лучшая идея. Задохнутся, а так хоть какой-то свежий воздух поступал с улицы.

— Тогда отойди, я попытаюсь, конечно, не на стол, но ничего не обещаю, — пожал плечами Чуя, оказываясь на потолке. Голос дрогнул.

Способность управлять гравитацией была очень удобной в их случае. Дазай отошёл к выходу. Запах всё ещё вызывал отвращение, но теперь казался менее противным.

Мори часто говорил, что нужно быть менее брезгливым. Неужели новый глава мафии знал, что это дело так обернётся? Если честно, как бы безумно это не звучало, Дазай не был уверен, что можно полностью исключить такую возможность. Он взглянул на напарника, орудующего на потолке и при помощи способности спокойно отправляющего части человека в противоположный угол комнаты. Дазай прикинул, что можно было просто предложить тому собрать всего предателя и сложить в центре комнаты. От одной этой мысли живот снова скрутило.

Хлюпающий звук вызывал всё большее отвращение, но выйти не позволяла гордость — чёрта с два он покажет слабость перед сироткой с крыши. Дазай одёрнул себя. Эта мысль вызвала холодок по спине. Он всё ещё мыслил категориями прошлой жизни, жизни до мафии. Он уже не из богатой семьи, и Чуя не сирота. Они оба — члены портовой мафии, часть семьи. Сейчас они равны, хотя Чуя во всём ему и уступает. И это не из-за его происхождения, а потому что он просто может меньше.

Прямо перед лицом Дазая щёлкнули пальцы. Он даже не заметил, как Чуя спустился. Однако даже не вздрогнул, лишь лениво опустил взгляд. Судя по недовольным серым глазам — Чуя никогда не задирал голову, только смотрел исподлобья, это как-то забавно — разбирать всё дальше один он явно не собирался.

Дазай придумал несколько десятков аргументов в пользу того, что тому нужно просто воспользоваться способностью и всё убрать, но потом решил, что необходимо бороться с брезгливостью.

Сейчас это просто мясо, причём подгнившее, а не человек. Дазай сглотнул и перехватил швабру. Чуя отодвинул стул в центр комнаты, чтобы не мешался, и хотел было шваброй стряхнуть человека со стола, но Дазай перехватил его руку.

— Дай я сам, а то испортишь что-нибудь важное.

— Ладно, развлекайся, — он цокнул языком, немного отходя и оглядывая комнату.

Дазай занимался бумагами на столе, пока Чуя разбирался с чем-то в комнате. Кажется, он разбирал шкаф, но это было не так уж и важно. Всё внимание Дазая занимали бумаги, на которых было сложно что-то разобрать, а если и удавалось, то не всегда там было что-то полезное.

Чуя сдвинул шкаф при помощи способности и вытащил папку исписанных мелким почерком листов. На ней было лишь несколько капель крови, они не могли помешать прочтению. Чуя подошёл к Дазаю, который думал, что приобрести перчатки было бы неплохой идеей.

На расшифровку содержимого стола уйшло бы некоторое время. Сесть Дазаю тоже было негде, поэтому он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Чуя остановился возле лампы и просмотрел написанное.

Информация, которую предатель либо уже передал кому-то, либо только собирался, нашлась. Дазай не стал даже заглядывать в папку, в отличие от Чуи, и вернулся к своим делам. Опасно было читать подобное — не их ума дело. Но напарника он не останавливал — если с ним что-то случится, так даже проще.

— И ни слова о том, кому он сливает информацию, — подытожил Чуя, сворачивая бумаги вдвое. Эту информацию нужно также приложить к отчёту, как то, что могло быть либо уже сдано врагу, либо готовилось к передаче. Он положил их рядом с лампой.

— Ну разумеется, зачем в данных об одной организации рассказывать о другой. К тому же, он просто мог продать эту информацию на Базаре. Лучше посмотри под кроватью или типа того, — махнул рукой Дазай, осторожно выгребая какую-то книжку в кожаной обложке и внимательно её рассматривая.

Судя по всему, это был дневник. Не похож на те, которые отгрызут пальцы, если ты не их владелец, да и каких бы то ни было ловушек он не нашёл. К тому же, опыт подсказывал, что если их не встретили ловушки на входе и при осмотре, то вряд ли такая вещь будет действительно защищена. Чуя фыркнул и отошёл к кровати, хотя не особо ожидал там что-то найти. Шуршание за спиной успокаивало Дазая.

Дазай мельком просмотрел записи в дневнике: некоторые просто описывали прошедший день, какие-то страницы были исписаны одним и тем же словом, хотя и разными почерками, где-то были вклеены вырезки из газет. Обычный, почти что деловой дневник. Он нашёл несколько интересных записей, которые вполне могли указывать на необходимых людей. Самым интересным был рисунок головы китайского дракона, чем-то наталкивающий на мысль о Каганате.

Из дневника он вынес, что информацию покупал только один человек либо одна организация. Осталось найти что-то, что указало бы на точное имя или название. Он хотел сунуть дневник в карман и продолжить искать, но потом вспомнил, что полностью не смог избавиться от мяса и крови. С отвращением он положил книжицу на ранее найденные напарником документы.

Многие бумаги на столе оказались безвозвратно утрачены, настолько они пропитались кровью. Там, где были заметки грифелем карандаша или углём, ещё можно было что-то уловить, но ничего действительно понятного или важного. Ненужные бумаги с полностью утерянной информацией Дазай скидывал на пол. Он хмуро заметил, что бинты на запястьях пропитались кровью, и отстранённо порадовался, что закатал рукава. Удивительно, что кровь была даже не его собственной.

— В кровати, под матрасом и под основой ничего. В матрасе, одеяле и подушке, судя по всему, тоже, — спокойный и уже больше не сипящий голос. Чуя уселся на кровать, которую только что осмотрел, без страха измазаться в крови — на простынях она уже высохла, а куски мяса вместе с покрывалом покоились на полу.

— Конечно там ничего, он же там спит, — усмехнулся Дазай и наклонился вправо, избегая прямого попадания подушкой. Перья разлетелись во все стороны. Дазай выпрямился, он не слышал, чтобы Чуя вставал. Конечно, тот мог бы удержать пружины в одном положении своей способностью, но Дазай решил, что для него в момент злости это было слишком сложно. Способности под действием эмоций одновременно становились более сильными и неуправляемыми. Подушка упала на пол, а Дазай продолжил рыться в бумагах, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть.

Звук открытия штор заставил вздрогнуть. Дазай обернулся, разглядывая спину Чуи. И всё же кровать он удержал в одном положении при помощи способности, так, что она не скрипнула. Дазай нахмурился.

Чуя стал совершать меньше ошибок и глупостей в состоянии ярости. Он прикинул, влияло ли это как-то на «Порчу», но решил, что проверит позже, когда появится необходимость в использовании способности на полную. Кто бы что ни говорил, но если его инструмент сломается во время полного использования, это будет большей проблемой, чем если использовать его не на полную. Слишком многие называли его «одноразовым», чтобы это нравилось ему, Мори и сестрице Коё.

В комнате стало заметно светлее. Освещения с улицы не хватало, чтобы осветить Дазаю бумаги, но лампа и без этого справлялась со своей задачей.

— О, кто-то следил за этой комнатой, — произнёс Чуя, открывая все три замка одним простым движением. Значит, всё же работал над мелкой моторикой способности, а не просто бил силой, это хорошо. Научила ли его этому сестрица Коё или же Рюро, Дазай не знал, но намеренно исключал вариант, что он мог додуматься до этого сам. Недооценивать его казалось настолько просто и приятно.

— Проследи за ними, — бросил Дазай уже выскочившему наружу Чуе. Скорее всего, тот его услышал и теперь разозлился, что его собственное желание теперь выглядело как исполнение приказа Дазая. Тот довольно улыбнулся, прошёл к двери и закрыл её на цепочку, явно недавно установленную. Теперь Дазай задумался, а точно ли здесь никого не было.

Предатель выглядел человеком, который обезопасил бы себя всеми возможными способами, возможно, кроме магии, если нужно, даже бы приставил к двери шкаф. Дазай прикрыл глаза, вспоминая слова владельца магазина. Никто не заходил, но спросить о том, выходил ли кто-то, он не догадался.

Дазай нахмурился и вернулся к столу. Было несколько листов, которые он ещё не полностью изучил. На подоконник мягко скользнул рыжий кот и принялся вылизываться.

 

***

Чуя бежал легко, не издавая ни единого звука. Было приятно оказаться на улице, хотя ему казалось, что он насквозь пропах мертвечиной. На самом деле было бы гораздо проще схватить того, кто наблюдал за комнатой предателя, затащить на крышу и выпытать нужную информацию, угрожая скинуть вниз, но что-то подсказывало, что лучше проследить. Может, от этого действительно был бы больший толк. Сестрица Коё часто ему говорила подобное. Мол, слежка даёт больше, чем прямая конфронтация. Хотя и требует больше времени и ресурсов.

Чуя цокнул языком, не до конца понимая, чем это было лучше. Возможно, он спросит сестрицу Коё или главу Мори, а может, и господина Хироцу.

В любом случае, свою цель он не упускал, даже когда тот нырнул в одну из заполненных людьми улочек Спайта. Острый намётанный глаз не упустил, когда тот скользнул в какой-то специлизирующийся на спиритизме, оккультизме, всём подобном магазин. Чуя опрометчиво забежал следом.

Запах благовоний был неприятен, хотя и не так сильно, как гниль в той комнате. Голова закружилась. Он успел заметить, как молодой человек, за которым следил, скрылся за дверью, ведущей в подвал. Возможно, там был какой-то подземный проход. Дорогу Чуе преградила возникшая прямо перед ним широкая женщина в белой рубахе, на плечи накинута цветастая шаль, а юбка была какого-то тёмно-красного цвета. Тёмная кожа не была чем-то совсем необычным в Лондоне, но и нельзя сказать, что часто удаётся увидеть темнокожих или загорелых людей. Он поднял глаза. Похожа на цыганку, но, возможно, он ошибался. Чёрные кудрявые волосы струились по плечам, на голове повязан цветастый платок с золотой каймой.

— Ты потерялся, мальчик? — слишком низкий и грубый для женского голос, но кто он такой, чтобы судить. Чую внутренне передёрнуло от того, каким тоном было произнесено последнее слово. Он выдавил улыбку и завёл руки за спину, крепко сцепив их в замок, чтобы случайно не показать, как сильно хочется ударить. Насчёт убежать — другой вопрос. Возможно, было бы неплохим вариантом вырубить её и поспешить за целью, но он оказался бы неплохим, только если внизу действительно был проход, а не подвал.

— Немного. Скажите, вы не знаете, где здесь находится улица Уиллстоун, дом пятнадцать «А»? Мне нужно передать кое-что, а найти не могу, вот незадача! — с сильным французским акцентом пролепетал Чуя, делая свой голос выше. Краем глаза он заметил, что в ту же дверь скользнула высокая худощавая женщина в синем платье, но он поспешил перевести взгляд на самую ближайшую проблему.

Тёмные глаза с недоверием и неприязнью смотрели на него. Оценивали. Для обычного сиротки он был слишком чистым, разве что ноги были в чём-то склизком. Судя по всему, перчаток она не заметила, а благовония вполне успешно перебили запах мертвичины. Взгляд каре-зелёных глаз остановился на ошейнике, Чуя внутренне хлопнул себя по лбу и сжал пальцы на запястье, немного хмурясь. Теперь его так просто не отпустят. Но, похоже, прибежавший ранее молодой человек занимал больше мыслей этой угрюмой дамы, поэтому она махнула рукой, словно пытаясь отмахнуться от надоедливой мухи. Тяжёлые круглые браслеты звякнули.

— Выходишь и идёшь выше по улице. Знак с названием улицы не пропустишь, повернёшь направо, если знаешь, как выглядят цифры и буквы, то не пропустишь. Теперь вали, — она помахала ему, выгоняя.

Чуя поклонился, продолжая улыбаться и спиной дошёл до двери и выскочил на улицу, отошёл к центру улицы и остановился, осматривая неброскую вывеску и запоминая адрес. Он больше для вида направился дальше вверх по улице — крюк выйдет небольшим, сократит по крышам. Теперь у них есть информация о том, что кто-то из этого магазинчика следил за предателем.

 

***

— Узнал что-нибудь? — спросил Дазай, когда Чуя вернулся в комнату тем же путём, которым её покинул несколькими десятками минут ранее — через окно. Тот уселся на относительно чистый подоконник и покачал головой.

— Немногое. Он заныкался в подвале оккультного магазинчика «Мистический Шар». Я оставил следить за входом кошек. Насколько знают местные сироты, из подвала там только один выход, и он через магазин. У взрослых по соседству поспрашивать не смог, по-моему, меня запомнили, — «ибо я сдуру вбежал следом за ним» хотел было продолжить Чуя, но прикусил язык.

— А запомнили тебя, стало быть, потому что ты, как гончий пёс, вбежал за ним следом? — безэмоционально поинтересовался Дазай. Чуя цокнул языком. Повисло недолгое молчание.

— А как твои поиски? Нашёл что дельное?

— Информация передавалась каждый раз в разном месте, но всегда где-то, где было много народу. Он отдавал её какому-то тайному обществу психов, считающих, что все преступления совершаются под руководством неупокоившихся душ, а эсперы — это одержимые очень мстительными духами ребята. Так что, скорее всего, то место, которое ты нашёл, и есть наша цель. Ты ведь читал информацию, которую он собирался слить в ближайшее время? Там про эсперов, верно?

— Не совсем, — осторожно начал Чуя. Он нахмурился и задумчиво уставился в пространство. — Там в основном про наши поставки с поверхности и на поверхность, ещё упоминание детали, что эсперов к этому не подпускают.

— Ну это, допустим, связано с потерей способности при выходе на поверхность, — кивнул Дазай. — И больше ничего?

— Да, только про склады, где хранятся товары, и некоторые ближайшие поставки. Одна из них была вчера, насколько мне известно, проблем с этим не возникло.

— Значит, эти документы им в руки не попали. Но и не факт, что они стали бы что-то делать, чтобы сорвать поставки или что-то украсть. Думаю, их интересовал только то, что при выходе на поверхность эсперы теряют способности... Хм, ну если их направить в нужное русло с этой информацией, то они вполне могут решить, что солнечный свет изгоняет призраков и попытаться бежать на поверхность. Это будет хорошим вариантом для нас, одной группой психов меньше. Хотя всего одной. Плюс никогда нельзя исключать возможность разлома организации и того, что часть будет пытаться вывести эсперов на поверхность, чтобы избавить их от одержимости...

— Ты снова заговариваешься, — оборвал его Чуя без особой злости. Дазай слабо кивнул.

Пора уже окончательно перевести все свои рассуждения в голову и рассказывать, только когда спрашивают. Он не просил напарника обрывать его такие рассуждения, но возможно, тот просто чувствовал, что это было необходимо. Возможно, это злило Дазая, но куда меньше, чем должно было бы.

— Ладно, идём осмотрим тот оккультный магазинчик! — Дазай взял листы с информацией и вложил их в дневник покойного, который спрятал во внутренний карман жилетки.

— А труп? И вообще, нам было приказано разобраться с предателем, а не...

— А ты хочешь собирать все его части и тащить до пыточной? — Дазай картинно закатил глаза, а прерванный Чуя скрипнул зубами. — Не волнуйся, никуда он не убежит. На крайний случай приставь следить сюда кошку, закрой окно изнутри, дверь мы закроем и подопрём снаружи. А мы сможем узнать больше и только обезопасить себя и других! — Дазай взял лампу и посветил в лицо недовольному напарнику.

— А если он соберётся и убежит? Мы ведь убьёмся его искать снова, — пробурчал Чуя больше из нежелания соглашаться с Дазаем.

— Ты помнишь себя после «Порчи»? И далеко ты в состоянии убежать, сразу после того, как я её обнуляю? — холодно спросил Дазай.

Чуя сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. После использования способности на полную мощь он действительно даже пошевелиться полноценно не мог. Раньше его просто сразу отрубало, сейчас он был в состоянии оставаться в сознании несколько минут, но ситуация всё равно неутешительная. От сравнения «Порчи» со смертью по спине пробежал холодок. Если бы всё было так просто, ох, если бы всё было так просто...

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — Чуя отклонился назад за подоконник, удерживая себя только способностью, и позвал кошку по имени. Та послушно спрыгнула на подоконник.

В голове Дазая мелькнула мысль столкнуть напарника, но здесь было не так чтобы высоко, он с его удачей и способностью даже ничего не сломает. Это в каком-то смысле расстраивало. Чуя вытащил из кармана какую-то еду и скормил ей, нежно и в то же время властно нашёптывая, что ей делать. Кошка приподнял морду и ткнулась в нос Чуи, тот наклонился к ней и улыбнулся, слишком довольно и счастливо. От этой улыбки становилось не по себе: не его это было, не его.

Дазай смотрел во все глаза, чувствуя, насколько личной была эта сцена как для хозяина, так и для питомца. По какой-то причине коты не любили Дазая, не хотели давать ему информацию и вообще спешили замолкнуть или убежать куда подальше, только завидев его. Коты Чуи к нему более-менее привыкли, но трогать себя всё ещё не позволяли, а информацию рассказывали без особого желания.

Дазай слышал, что на поверхности коты вообще не говорят. Иногда он даже задумывался, была ли их речь и относительная разумность попугаев сродни способностям эсперов. Нужно будет подать Мори идею отправить пару котов на поверхность и посмотреть, сохранят ли они речь. Из-за того, что привезённые с поверхности коты говорить не обучались, можно было подумать, что принцип действительно схож с тем, который касался способностей.

Хлопнуло окно, закрывал все защёлки Чуя уже вручную, затем способностью закрепил окно — теперь проще пробить стену, чем открыть или выбить его. Но держаться будет часов пять, не больше, а может, меньше, в зависимости от состояния Чуи. Дазай предположил, что он мог устать, но знал при этом, что в выносливости тот ему уступал. По крайней мере в своей весовой категории точно. Простая беготня по крышам и небольшая уборка вряд ли могли так уж измотать его.

Голубые глаза с неприязнью уставились на Дазая, будто желая просверлить в нём дыру. Всё же желание попялиться сделало своё — Чуя вышел из себя. Дазай невинно улыбнулся, направляясь к двери.

 

***

Магазинчик и правда оказался непримечательным: если бы им не нужно было попасть внутрь, они бы прошли мимо, даже не обратив на него внимания. Возможно, название и примерное расположение как-то бы сохранились в памяти, и спроси кто их, как найти «Мистический Шар» они бы даже ответили.

— Нет, мы не будем выбивать дверь с ноги и требовать объяснений, как ты это любишь, — сразу сказал Дазай, останавливаясь. Чуя закатил глаза. Он и сам это прекрасно понимал.

— Не думаю, что мне стоит туда возвращаться. Меня наверняка запомнили. — Чуя передёрнул плечами, хмуро посматривая в сторону двери. Женщине на входе он явно не понравился, но, наверное, главной причиной тому было то, как быстро он заскочил внутрь, и то, что он упорно искал глазами скрывшегося в подвале человека. Приходилось признаться самому себе, что он её не заметил.

— А я один туда не пойду, вот незадача, мы в тупике! — наигранно расстроенно вздохнул Дазай.

— С чего это ты не пойдёшь? — прорычал Чуя.

— Слишком опасно! Если эти ребята получали информацию, то вполне возможно, что они знают каждого эспера мафии в лицо! Что ещё хуже, я всегда ношу такие примечательные бинты, что меня сложно с кем-то перепутать!

— Так сними их, — пожал плечами Чуя, за что получил возмущённый и удивлённый взгляд. Чуя, поняв свою ошибку, заткнул готового разразиться тирадой о важности бинтов Дазая, закрыв его рот рукой. — Ладно, я понял-понял, только не начинай снова.

Специально или нет, но Чуя воспользовался именно той рукой, которой около часа назад сметал остатки человека со стола. Дазай побледнел, вспоминая эту деталь. На одежде Чюи уже практически не было запаха гнили, даже на перчатках почти не осталось следа, но воспоминание об этом вызвало неприятное чувство в животе. Дазай перехватил худощавое запястье и отвёл его. Он натянуто улыбнулся.

— Хороший мальчик, умный и послушный, прям как собака, — пропел Дазай, прикидывая возможные варианты в голове. Вообще-то сходить одному уже не казалось такой уж плохой идеей, и это было гораздо разумнее — отвлечь ту даму на входе и потом заставить Чую проскользнуть в подвал. Но второй раз за день использовать «Красные Фонари» было скучно. Можно было бы, конечно, попробовать «Фонарик», когда отвлекает Чуя, а пробирается Дазай, но опять же — слишком просто. Сейчас они выполняли задание сверх того, что им приказано, поэтому Дазаю хотелось нормально поразвлечься и заодно помучить своего напарника.

— Я тебе не пёс, чёрт тебя возьми и душу вынь! — громко рыкнул Чуя, вырывая руку из довольно слабой хватки.

— Тогда почему ты носишь ошейник, который я тебе подарил? — невинно спросил Дазай.

Мысли продолжали витать в его голове, вплоть до поймать кого-нибудь из мафии рядом и пустить внутрь на разведку, но ни у одного из подростков не было достаточно власти, чтобы приказывать остальным— они сами были лишь учениками, которых если и послушаются, то лишь из уважения к их наставникам. И то потом расскажут этим самым наставникам, а приплетать сюда Мори и сестрицу Коё не хотелось: испортят всё веселье.

Чуя осторожно коснулся ошейника, хмуро отводя взгляд. Он злился. Он всё ещё безумно бесился из-за этого куска кожи на шее. Даже если его надели уже почти три года назад.

— А то ты не знаешь, — выплюнул он. Дазай знал, ох как хорошо он знал это. Ведь идея с самого начала принадлежала ему. «Либо ты надеваешь ошейник, либо я не останавливаю „Порчу“ в следующий раз и даю тебе сдохнуть». Будто в той ситуации и с такой постановкой вопроса у него был выбор.

— Знаю, конечно, — ещё более самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дазай, уклоняясь от удара. Кулак Чуи оставил в стене в паре сантиметров от головы небольшой кратер из-за использования способности.

В голове Дазая возникла идея, пробиться в подвал через землю на улице, но он тут же её отбросил: это слишком ювелирная работа, здесь скорее пригодилась бы способность управлять землёй, а не гравитацией. Дазай прикрыл глаза, прикидывая, какой план лучше всего выбрать для проникновения на базу или типа того.

— Ты ведь ненавидишь собак, — пробормотал Чуя больше самому себе.

Конечно, он с самого начала их общения не питал никаких иллюзий относительно какой бы то ни было дружбы или хотя бы приязни. В первые пять минут знакомства, когда их оставили одних, они подрались. Что-то было неприятное в Дазае с самого детства. И почему-то Мори решил, что поставить их в дуэт было хорошей идеей. Он отступил на пару шагов и размял руку, которой только что ударил по стене.

Дазай широко улыбнулся и слишком хитро посмотрел на напарника. Такой взгляд никогда ничего хорошего не предвещал, в первую очередь, для самого Чуи.

— Нет, — сразу же выпалил он. Дазай удивлённо раскрыл единственный видимый из-под бинтов глаз.

— Но Чуя, я ведь ещё ничего не сказал! — возмутился Дазай, отталкиваясь от стены, и сделал шаг вперёд. Чуя синхронно отступил назад.

— Ты наверняка придумал какую-то хрень, из которой опять выпутываться мне самому! Я на это не согласен!

— Ой да ладно тебе, я ведь всё-всё продумал! Когда мои стратегии вообще бывали не верны и приносили проблемы?

— Проблемы они приносят всегда, в основном мне. К тому же, нам приказали просто найти и притащить предателя, а не лезть в это дерьмо. Тайные общества, которые хотят истребить эсперов, всегда мечтал разбираться с этим по своей воле, — Чуя продолжал отходить от тянущегося к нему Дазая, умудряясь при этом не налететь немногочисленных мрачных прохожих. Каким-то образом, когда Чуя запнулся о камень и буквально на секунду отвлёкся, Дазай схватил его за руку и крепко её сжал, обнуляя способность и вместе с ней любую возможность сбежать. Не любую, конечно, но теперь у Чуи, по крайней мере минут на пять не было выбора, кроме как выслушать план Дазая. А потом и согласиться — другой он предлагать не стал бы.

— Ты в курсе, что люди многоего не запоминают? Если снять с тебя ошейник и эту дурацкую шляпу с безрукавкой и немного измазать в грязи, то тебя сразу и не узнают. Это мы сейчас и сделаем.

Дазай, прежде чем Чуя успел перехватить его руку, снял с него шляпу и поднял её на вытянутую руку. Сначала он потянулся вверх, надеясь её перехватить, но потом встал нормально, не желая доставлять этому ублюдку удовольствия лицезреть его попытки достать шляпу. Вместо этого он его ощутимо пнул.

Хотя Чуя и прыгал по крышам почти всю жизнь, ноги всё ещё были недостаточно сильными — лет до девяти он полагался на способность иногда вплоть до ходьбы. Конечно, это оказалось огромным минусом в последующем развитии, но он практически полностью контролировал гравитацию своего тела и мог использовать её с большой эффективностью для своего возраста. Как жаль, что именно с человеком, которого хотелось раздавить больше всего в этом мире, этого сделать было нельзя.

— Я понял, понял, отдай шляпу, я её отдам кошке, чтобы она домой унесла, — раздражённо сказал Чуя.

Дазай слишком по-доброму улыбнулся, прижимая Чую к стене дома. Пока тот активно пытался выбраться, толкая напарника и пытаясь выскользнуть, Дазай уже избавился от шляпы, спрятав её в сумку слишком близко проходящего посыльного. Шляпа была новая, не сказать, что дорогая, правда.

Чуя всё же выскользнул и сразу попытался уцепиться за руку Дазая, чтобы забрать свою вещь. Удивление, которое проскользнуло в его глазах, до безумия порадовало Дазая. Следующая эмоция была злость, но Дазай уже подцепил ошейник Чуи, заставляя того подавиться своими же словами. Кажется, у него была очень чувствительная шея. Такая тонкая. На секунду Дазай уже подумывал положить руки и придушить его, сломать шею, это будет легко даже для него. Видимо, что-то такое скользнуло в его взгляде, что Чуя отшатнулся, а может правда дело было в прикосновении.

— Если ты сам снимешь ошейник, то я не позволю тебе его надеть обратно, — холодно произнёс Дазай, снова сокращая расстояние.

Чуя ещё не успел даже попытаться снять его, но, зная его, именно так он бы и поступил. Наверное, можно было разрешить ему это сделать, но заставлять его чувствовать каким-то питомцем, тем, у кого нет власти, было даже слишком приятно. Он скрипнул зубами и отвёл взгляд. Дазай, чтобы подразнить напарника, в чём не было какой-то необходимости, наклонился, чтобы его глаза находились на одном уровне с ошейником. Конечно, он знал, что Чуя периодически снимал его. В основном, чтобы помыться, об этом говорила небольшая потёртость на отверстиях. Ещё две указывали на то, что ошейник пришлось немного ослабить, чтобы он не душил.

Дазай прикинул, что на восемнадцать лет придётся раскошелиться и подарить новый — в этом осталась всего одно отверстие. Или, может, на шестнадцать. Ошейник Дазай спрятал в карман и огляделся в поиске грязи или чего-то подобного, но затем задумался. Если они придут вместе, а Тюя будет выглядеть слишком грязным, а сам Дазай слишком чистым, им никто не поверит, что они вместе, и Чую выгонят.

Он лишь скользнул взглядом по осторожно потирающему шею напарнику. Казалось, без этого предмета одежды он чувствовал себя неуютно, а может, дело было в том числе и в шляпе. Рыжие, вьющиеся волосы, чуть не достигающие плеч, в такой причёске привлекали слишком много внимания. Оставалось надеяться, что сильно та дамочка на входе не приглядывалась.

— Повернись ко мне спиной, я тебе волосы в хвост соберу, — когда Дазай это говорил, он уже положил руку на плечо напарнику и развернул его спиной к себе. Вообще можно было просто молча развернуть, но Чуя не был столь догадлив, чтобы понимать его без слов. Не всегда, по крайней мере.

Волосы оказались слишком мягкими, поэтому пара первых попыток собрать ровный высокий хвост провалилась. Было бы умнее после первого же провала, чтобы не давать Чуе повода усмехаться, просто собрать низкий «крысиный» хвост, но во-первых, длины рыжих волос на это не хватало, а во-вторых, это уже было просто делом принципа.

Дазай как-то делал высокий хвост Элизе, и раз он справился с длинными волосами этой избалованной девчонки, то уж с волосами Чуи он и подавно справится. Периодически попадающиеся шпильки усложняли задачу, но их нахождение там было вполне обосновано. Дазай даже подумал, что, наверное, стоило попробовать эту же технику — и инструмент для вскрытия замков всегда с собой. Кое-как он собрал ровный хвост, но теперь возник вопрос, чем его закрепить.

Чуя поднял руку, протягивая тонкую чёрную, кажется, атласную, ленту, которая до этого была повязана у него на рубашке. Дазай кивнул, взял ленту и завязал хвост. Он развернул к себе напарника, оценивая свою работу — очень хорошо, даже слишком. Вот всё-то у него получалось, за что бы он ни брался.

Чёлку он специально не стал зализывать — под ней можно было скрыть хоть часть веснушек при желании. Немного растрепал её и уложил на другую сторону. В целом, перед ним стоял уже практически другой человек — даже некая растерянность, которая мелькала во взгляде, прямо говорила об этом. Да, даже учитывая злость и сведённые брови. Хм, а возможно, в Вейлгардене его бы оценили даже выше, чем Дазай подумал сначала.

— Чудесно. На самом деле я бы всё ещё мазнул тебе на щёки грязи или типа того, но так тоже нормально. Главное сильно на глаза не попадайся. Вообще помнишь план «капуста с поверхности»? Вот веди себя именно так. В остальном мы будем снова придерживаться «Красного фонаря», твоя цель — подвал. — Дазай убрал руку с плеча напарника и похлопал его по щеке. Чуя с силой оттолкнул руку, хмурясь и немного наклоняясь, видимо, готовясь ударить. Дазай поднял руки, словно он сдаётся, и широко улыбнулся.

— Я всё ещё не хочу играть в твои дурацкие игры, нам этого не приказывали, — буркнул Чуя, снова неосознанно касаясь шеи.

— Но мы ведь делаем благое дело! К тому же, наш друг сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы допрашивать его. Зато мы можем сходить и посмотреть, что интересного нам предоставит его приятель! — совсем радостно воскликнул Дазай. — Хорошо, вперёд.

 

***

Колокольчик на двери прозвенел, заставляя хмурую темнокожую девушку поднять голову от фотокарточек, которые она перебирала. Сегодня здесь было много посетителей, даже слишком. Она простой продавец, который подрабатывает здесь из-за подходящей внешности и нежелания ложиться под всех, кто заплатит, и потому всех покупателей знала в лицо. Подросток с бинтами на лице и руках явно был не из их постояльцев или тех, кто постоянно ходил в подвал. Женщина натянуто улыбнулась, когда тот направился сразу к ней.

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в мир мистики. Я могу вам что-то предложить?

Чуя беззвучно усмехнулся, вспоминая, как эта же дамочка встретила его здесь. Готова была взять метлу, стоящую возле самой двери, и выгнать его. Зато с Дазаем как обходительно, будто он действительно был клиентом. Чуя прошмыгнул в магазин вместе с Дазаем и стоял прямо за ним, крепко держась за жилетку и чуть ли не утыкаясь лбом ему в спину и руку. Он нервничал, и в этом не виделось наигранности. При этом он был совершенно спокоен и осматривал помещение. До двери он, может, успел бы добежать, но будет большой проблемой, если она будет заперта. Чуя чуть дёрнул одежду Дазая в сторону, направляя к двери, за которой скрылся тот человек.

— Да! У меня вопрос: бывает ли одержимость призраками? — начал парень издалека, двигаясь напрямую к нужной двери. Конечно, он делал вид, что шёл к книгам. Продавщица задумалась. Похоже, она просто не заметила Чую, чем он воспользовался, скользнув на потолок, когда женщина отвернулась и положила карточки.

— Насколько мне известно, такое вполне может быть. Но книг на эту тему там точно нет, или же вас интересует, как этого призрака изгнать? — Она подошла к Дазаю, который, как с неприязнью заметил Чуя, выглядел несколько старше своего возраста. Это многое объясняло.

— Меня в целом интересует, как такое вообще происходит в нашем мире? Просто после смерти, чтобы стать призраком, нужно ещё очень сильно постараться. Может, у вас есть какие приспособления, чтобы их увидеть? — несколько монотонно продолжал Дазай, отходя в противоположную от двери в подвал сторону. Женщина последовала за ним, отворачиваясь

Ещё раз проверив нет ли никого в комнате, Чуя тихо потянул на себя дверь в подвал. Она была закрыта изнутри на защёлку. Времени было немного: Дазай, конечно, умел заговаривать зубы, но этого было недостаточно. Он прикрыл глаза, всё ещё касаясь двери. Она загорелась слабым красным свечением, он честно надеялся просто открыть защёлку, но вместо этого попросту вырвал её.

Женщина, смутно объясняющая непонятные ей самой теории, хотела обернуться на шум, но Дазай быстро отвлёк её внимание, задавая новый вопрос. Чуе хватило этого времени, чтобы скользнуть за дверь и прикрыть её за собой. Чёртова защёлка воткнулась в стену возле двери. И всё же с гравитацией делать ювелирную работу не всегда выходило, особенно когда он не видел, что делал, и не было времени.

Чуя посмотрел перед собой, вполне ожидая увидеть направленный на него пистолет или вроде того, но ничего такого не было. Лишь длинная неосвещённая лестница, которую он распознал лишь по очертаниям. Чуя поёжился: здесь было холоднее, чем в магазине, а на нём только тонкая рубашка. К тому же, он никогда не любил находиться под землёй — крыши были куда роднее.

Решив, что безопаснее будет идти по стенам, он перенёс гравитацию своего тела и тихо пошёл вперёд. Проход сначала казался узким, но в итоге, чтобы достать до противоположной стены, ему нужно было бы выпрямиться во весь рост и вытянуть руку.

Под ногами было что-то склизкое. Чуя подумал, как, наверное, было бы смешно упасть на стене, поскользнувшись об это. Смешно-то смешно, но стоило ему об этом подумать, как он действительно чуть не полетел на всё ещё являющуюся полом стену. Шума он не поднимал, поэтому оставалось только надеяться, что тот, кто был здесь внизу, ничего не заметил.

Дойдя до подножия лестницы, Чуя осторожно спрыгнул на пол, прижимаясь к этой самой стене почти за самым углом. Противоположная стена шла прямо и никуда не сворачивала, не было никаких входов и выходов, зато левая резко уходила налево, видимо, обрамляя саму комнату, что позволяло Чуе остаться незамеченным. Глаза уже привыкли к полумраку, и даже слабо горящие свечи в подвале не могли полностью разогнать тьму углов, но вряд ли там кто-то прятался.

Чуя прижался к стене, прислушиваясь. Он слышал, как по бумаге шкрябало перо, а также два дыхания. Значит, там был не только тот, за кем он бежал. Если тот, конечно, уже не сбежал куда-то.

— А если всё всплывёт? — в панике заговорил молодой мужской голос. Стул скрипнул, будто кто-то откинулся на его спинку. — Я не хочу в тюрьму, правда не хочу, — тихо бормотал он.

Чуя нахмурился. Упоминание тюрьмы всегда не к добру.

— Успокойся, ты сделал то, что должен был, — спокойный глубокий женский голос. — Ты помог нам сохранить нашу тайну, ты сделал всё правильно. Ты очень хороший мальчик. И как только ты поможешь нам ещё с парой дел, мы обязательно освободим тебя от призрака. Я обещаю тебе.

— Но там были люди! Ты говорила, что когда я приду, никого там не будет!

Повисло молчание. Чуя судорожно соображал. Тот, кто сделал такое с предателем, разорвал его на мелкие куски, был сейчас в этом подвале, а значит, вступать в бой опасно. Да и про бой пока что никакой речи не шло, ему удавалось оставаться незамеченным.

— Тот рыжий мальчик? — судя по всему, молодой человек закивал. — Ты уверен, что он шёл за тобой и именно он был в комнате?

— Да, более чем! Он был в шляпе, рыжий, и одежда эта же! Я так испугался, когда понял, что он бежит за мной, — всхлипнул неизвестный.

Некоторое время слышались только всхлипы и какая-то нечленораздельная речь. Чуя скрипнул зубами. Да, шляпа делала его слишком узнаваемым, но носить от этого он её не перестанет. Тем более ему не было особого смысла скрываться, кроме подобных небольших казусов. Но это даже казусом в полной мере назвать было нельзя. Чуя поднял голову, на всякий случай осматривая потолок. На его удачу над самым входом в подвал находилась балка. Если кто-то пойдёт из самого подвала, он просто скроется за ней. А вот если в подвал... Ну, это он решит позже. Будет решать проблемы по мере их возникновения.

— Не волнуйся, он ничего тебе не сделает, — мягко говорила женщина. Последующие, похоже, успокаивающие слова Чуя тоже не расслышал.

Он пришёл в подвал за информацией, но тех крошек, которые он получил, было явно недостаточно. Чуя запрыгнул на потолок и спрятался за обнаруженной ранее балкой. Сейчас он, по сути, лежал за ней. Приподнялся, чтобы осторожно заглянуть в комнату.

Обшарпанные каменные стены, на которых нарисованы какие-то пентаграммы. Это не было похоже на символы дьяволов или же на речь, скорее действительно алхимические круги. В центре стоял стол. Спиной к нему сидел молодой человек, которого он преследовал чуть ранее. Сейчас он был без плаща, в одном растянутом свитере. Тёмные волосы собраны в низкий хвост. Лица его Чуя так и не видел.

Вполоборота стояла женщина, немолодая, но и старой её язык назвать не поворачивался. Поджарая, в простом тёмно-синем платье. Волосы собраны в высокий пучок. Она осторожно гладила парня по спине, и хотя жест казался нежным, взгляд её при этом был пустым.

Чуя продолжил осматривать комнату на предмет чего-то, что могло бы помочь ему проникнуть внутрь или же узнать о происходящем здесь. Книжных полок в пределах его видимости не было. Стол, за которым сидел парень, был круглым. Вокруг стояло шесть стульев. На задворках памяти Чуя вспомнил рассказы о спиритических сеансах. А ещё хмурую насмешку рассказчика — в падшем Лондоне не бывало призраков, все они были заключены в крохотных душах, которые расценивались всего лишь как разменная монета.

— Но я не успел взять его душу, чтобы она никого и никогда не захватила! Ведь это значит, что призрак захватит кого-то снова! И снова появится кто-то со способностями! — ныл молодой человек. Он развернулся к женщине, чуть не опрокинув чернильницу, и крепко обнял её, утыкаясь в живот.

От такого движения женщина с отвращением нахмурилась, но руки её продолжали нежно гладить. Вот это уже было интересно. Не то чтобы Чую хоть немного интересовала тема душ, но когда кто-то их упоминал, обычно это означало, что их хотят продать или перепродать в пользу Посольства Меди. Продажа душ была довольно прибыльным бизнесом, потому что всегда находились дураки, которые отдавали всё. Таких обычно держали в мафии как пушечное мясо, но многие из них погибали слишком легко, поэтому Мори счёл нецелесообразным набирать бездушных в ряды организации.

— Не волнуйся, найти этого кого-то и спасти из лап той души — это наша обязанность, тебе ничего не нужно будет делать. Милый мой, давай допишем отчёт и отдадим его Главе, и копию отнесём в архив. Обо всём остальном мы позаботимся чуть позже, — пока женщина отвернулась и отвернула вместе с собой хлюпающего носом парня, который намеренно взял руку женщины в свою, касаясь кожи между перчаткой и рукавом платья, Чуя выглянул несколько больше, осматривая стену, которую он ранее не видел. Но и там была лишь эта непонятная пентограмма и ничего более. Молодой человек пробормотал что-то, отчего она нахмурилась.

Значит делать ему здесь больше нечего, тем более что когда они пойдут наверх, то заметят, что кто-то очень «ловко» сорвал защёлку и вбил её в стену.

 

***

Дазай всячески заигрывал с дамой, спрашивал обо всём, о чём мог, думая, почему его напарник так долго. Молодая женщина перед ним не была самой красивой, даже не совсем экзотичной для этих мест. В мыслях Дазай предполагал, что она ранее много работала руками, а ещё была слишком гордой, чтобы отправиться зарабатывать в Вейлгарден. Слишком легко она представлялась в лёгком кружевном платье. Но, видимо, сюда её наняли, чтобы создать нужный антураж — она походила на Мадам Пленти из Карнавала, ту, что предсказывает судьбу. Дазай решил даже, что когда она закончит со своим объяснением, спросит у неё, может ли она ему погадать. Даже если это будет стоить денег, наверное, ему было даже интересно, что за будущее она попытается ему навязать. На его счастье, дверь в подвал приоткрылась и из неё выскользнул Чуя, быстро входящий в образ нюни, даже сгорбился.

— Ах, боги, вы посмотрите на эту лампу! Неужели она сделана из выловленных под водой камней? — удивлённо спросил он, указывая на что-то позади женщины. Та обернулась, не посмотрев в сторону подвала.

Чуя указал на дверь, показал пальцами два, что означало людей, затем скользнул рукой по своему же запястью, указывая на посылку. Когда Дазай кивнул и отвернулся к женщине, мягко положив руку на талию, Чуя быстро скользнул к двери и попытался коснуться колокольчика, чтобы на некоторое время заставить его не двигаться и, как следствие, не издавать никаких звуков. Не хватило буквально дюйма, поэтому пришлось подпрыгнуть. На его везение, ему быстро удалось выскользнуть наружу и тихо закрыть за собой дверь. Снять способность с колокольчика он попросту забыл, но всё равно она продержится не более пяти часов. Он поспешил укрыться в ближайшем переулке и оттуда внимательно выглядывал — в скором времени либо они сами должны выйти, либо отправить курьера.

Перехватывать курьера смысла не имело, как и красть этот «отчёт», зато проследить за ним — более чем. Потому что он приведёт либо к самому главе этого безобразия, которое получало информацию прямо из мафии, либо к архивам этой организации, а архивы тоже дорогого стоят.

Дазай вышел через несколько минут и направился в тот же переулок. Он опёрся на стену рядом с напарником и устало вздохнул.

— Ты представляешь, стоило мне заговорить о двойном суициде, ну или хотя бы его попытке, она меня выставила! — голос Дазая звучал обиженно.

— Ну ещё бы, — фыркнул Чуя, не отводя взгляда от дверей магазинчика. — Тебе повезло, что просто выставила, а не попыталась чем-нибудь прибить. Потому что, думаю, твоя мечта о самоубийстве закончилась бы на простом убийстве.

— Да, как ужасно быть эспером, смерть для нас действительно конец. Может, поэтому они думают, что мы остаёмся здесь призраками и захватываем тела других? — Чуя почти удивлённо посмотрел на напарника.

— Ты о чём вообще?

— Только не говори мне, что ты не знал об этом... — неверящим тоном проговорил Дазай, картинно заламывая руки.

Чуя фыркнул и вернулся к наблюдению. Дазай скользнул по нему взглядом. Без шляпы и ошейника он казался действительно каким-то беззащитным, хотя шляпа и была отвратительной. Дазай выудил из кармана ошейник.

— Знал, конечно. Просто не понял, к чему ты приплёл призраков, их же не существует. Есть только души.

Дазай снова наклонился к напарнику. Тот лишь хмуро взглянул на него и слабо вздрогнул, когда почувствовал касание холодных пальцев и кожи к своей шее. У Дазая всегда были безумно холодные пальцы

— Да, но все эти товарищи из секты, или что они из себя представляют, попросту уверены, что способности появляются из-за того, что эспера захватил злой дух. Это так смешно, что даже грустно, — с насмешкой проговорил Дазай, застёгивая ошейник на шее Чуи, затем выпрямился и ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел его. Собранные в хвост волосы ему тоже шли, поэтому распутывать их не стал, снова опёрся спиной в стену.

— Ну, их предположение небезосновательно, всё же одно из условий владения способностью — это наличие у тебя твоей собственной души, — Дазай перевёл взгляд на напарника. Шутка про «у рыжих нет души» так и просилась на язык, но само существование способности, пусть и по-адски разрушительной, у Чуи делало эту шутку глупой и даже не обидной.

— Ладно, отложим философские рассуждения. Что там было внизу?

— Небольшая комната, на стенах, потолке и полу пентаграммы. Если увижу, то узнаю, а нарисовать не смогу. На демонические символы не похоже, скорее, что-то вроде алхимии. Ещё был круглый стол, походу, проводили спиритические сеансы или типа того. Ещё там было двое. Парень и женщина. Парень — плакса ещё та, и именно он следил за домом. Или, если точнее, он шёл туда, чтобы забрать душу предателя, но увидел нас, запаниковал и убежал. Он там отчёт писал, так что вскоре они либо сами пойдут отнесут его куда-то, либо заплатят курьеру. Одну копию Главе, другую в архивы.

— Проследить и найти местоположение архива или ничего не предпринимать? — пробормотал Дазай примерный план действий, который Чуя набросал у себя в голове несколькими минутами ранее.

— Именно. Потому что нам этого не приказывали, говорю же, нам нужно было просто...

С громким воплем на Чую с земли спрыгнула бело-рыжая кошка, цепляясь когтями за рубашку. Он перехватил свою любимицу, которую они оставили наблюдать за трупом, и начал гладить. Дазай прищурился: коты Чуи многое успели повидать, но что-то напугало животное настолько, что оно могло теперь только орать.

Видимо, кошка немного успокоилась в объятиях своего хозяина. Она вырвалась, перебираясь на плечи и нашёптывая ему, с паникой в голосе. Чуя нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Дазая. Когда кошка закончила, Чуя достал из кармана еду и дал животному. То с плеч спрыгивать не спешило.

— Труп собрался, — сипло начал Чуя, вновь глядя на двери магазина. Он прокашлялся. — Труп собрался. Он был человеком буквально секунд десять, в панике бегал по комнате, а затем вдруг распался пеплом и какими-то светлячками. Светлячки превратились в кровавые ошмётки и начали бить в окно, прямо туда, где сидела кошка. Если бы окно не сдерживалось способностью, то, похоже, они бы её убили. Не знаю, девочка клянётся, что у них были зубы и рты, — всё ещё хмурясь, говорил Чуя.

— Значит, труп мы при всём желании не принесём, хм, — задумчиво протянул Дазай. Нужно было пойти проверить, что там с комнатой предателя, но и необходимо было продолжать слежку, чтобы перехватить адрес посылки. Дазай не горел желанием возвращаться туда, особенно если история про «светлячков» — правда. Чую отправить одного тоже нельзя было — мало ли что произойдёт. Дазай задумчиво постучал длинным, немного узловатым пальцем по подбородку, прикидывая, что и как лучше бы сделать. — Ты можешь отправить её обратно проследить? — животное на плечах Чуи зашипело на Дазая, явно говоря, что возвращаться туда не намерено. — Намёк понял. Аах, как же проблемно, что нас всего трое — некому сходить проверить тело.

— Которое нам с тобой сказали найти и притащить, — пробормотал Чуя. Он знал, что словам кошки про светлячков и ошмётки полностью верить не стоило, но был уверен — за этой историей что-то было правдой. Его коты не из пугливых, он осторожно почесал кошку за ухом. Та поластилась за рукой. — Ну так что, он нас дождётся? Осталось несколько часов до прекращения действия Смутной печали, и если эти штуки выберутся, то могут быть проблемы.

— Думаю, нам хватит этого времени, — Дазай кивнул на магазин, из дверей которого боязливо вышел парень. Чуя уже выучил его внешность и движения, поэтому оттолкнулся от стены и приготовился пойти следом. Дазай, однако, не шевельнулся. — Проследи за ним, а я продолжу слежку за магазином. Если их внизу было двое, то, возможно, она тоже может нас куда-нибудь привести.

 

***

Чуя тихо следовал за постоянно оглядывающимся молодым человеком по крыше. Он не сильно скрывался, в этом не было необходимости — с крыши и при таком освещении увидеть его было очень сложно: даже если бы парень различил силуэт, то вряд ли смог бы связать с тем, кто за ним гнался. Ну, если он, конечно, не ужасный параноик, который в каждой тени видит врага. Что-то подсказывало Чуе, что это его случай, но он надеялся на лучшее.

Кошка, уже немного пришедшая в себя, беззвучно топала следом. Это даже как-то успокаивало немного.

Вихлял по улицам и подземным аркам молодой человек на удивление мало. Может, потому что он не заметил хвост, а может, потому что не знал, как грамотно его сбросить, но в любом случае он пришёл к небольшой двери. Парень открыл её и пошёл внутрь. Чуя скользнул следом на опасно близком расстоянии, но, пользуясь темнотой этого помещения, скрылся на потолке, притаившись. На самом входе никого не было, и это изрядно напрягало.

Наличие охраны в архивах, возможно, не так уж обязательно для какой-то небольшой организации, но всё же их беспечности ещё стоило подивиться. Это снова какой-то подвал. Чуя скрипнул зубами: сегодня ему определённо везёт на подземные ходы. Он прищурился, осторожно пробираясь вниз. По потолку это было в разы безопаснее

У основания лестницы располагался коридор из стеллажей, который вёл к стоящему в самом центре столу. Дальше виднелась большая комната с ещё большим количеством забитых той или иной документацией стеллажей. Чуя быстро, пользуясь их высотой и очень маленьким пространством до потолка, скользнул на один из тех, что составляли коридор. Будь он чуть выше и крупнее, ни за что бы здесь не поместился, да и сейчас не сказать, что было очень уж удобно, и осторожно осмотрелся. Наверху было очень пыльно, поэтому пришлось приложить большие усилия, чтобы не чихнуть.

Здесь использовались электрические лампы для освещения, но довольно в малых количествах. С одной стороны, их решение было понятно — пожар уничтожит абсолютно всё, так что использовать свечи и открытый огонь было очень опасно, но с другой, проводка, тем более если вам не удалось подружиться с крысами, была не менее губительна. Чуя задумался и чуть не пропустил момент, когда парень протянул единственную папку кому-то.

Чуя отметил, что этот парень специально коснулся оголённого участка кожи человека. Он не знал почему именно, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что это очень важно, а чутью он привык верить, даже если иногда сказанное им казалось чистым бредом.

Забравший папку сухой и вытянутый мужчина поправил очки-половинки и открыл отчёт. Чуя осторожно подполз, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но он был слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть эти витиеватые закорючки. Принёсший папку парень мялся с ноги на ногу, пытливо наблюдая за работником архива. Мужчина кивнул больше сам себе и пошёл к столу. Он возился с документами, что-то писал и подшивал, затем направился внутрь стеллажей.

— А, Клайв, давно не виделись, — сказала молодая девушка, устраивая возле того самого стола какие-то книги.

Чуя пригнулся, только теперь понимая, что здесь могли быть не только тот мужчина и этот парень, но и другие люди. Если бы он был на полу, он бы попытался использовать способность, чтобы понять, сколько здесь людей, но, признаться, эта техника пока что давалась ему очень и очень плохо, если не сказать никак. Только ближнее применение при касании. Скорее всего, разделение способности на две ветви сыграло в этом немаловажную роль.

— Ах, Гретта, я тебя не заметил! — чуть ранее рыдавший в подвале молодой человек коснулся щеки девушки. Снова оголённый участок кожи. Чуя невольно вспоминал, что способность Дазая активируется точно также. Парочка завела какой-то обычный разговор ни о чём, а Чуя нашёл взглядом мужчину с отчётом.

Используя потолок как точку притяжения, рыжий быстро добрался до того места, куда ушёл этот старик. По пути он заметил сидящего на полу и что-то переписывающего и слишком занятого, чтобы отвлечься, мужчину. Возможно, здесь был кто-то ещё. Когда он поставил документы на полку и вернулся к разговорившейся парочке, подросток скользнул вниз и достал их. Мельком он прочитал, что вся эта полка называлась «Портовая Мафия», а значит, здесь должно быть много немаловажной информации и каких-то документов.

Со стола полностью просматривались все маленькие коридоры между стеллажами, поэтому надолго внизу Чуя не задержался, хотя мужчина и отвлёкся на то, чтобы пожурить молодых людей за излишний шум и отправить их работать.

Послышался ещё один голос, скорее всего, пятого человека в этом помещении. На вкус Чуи, здесь было слишком людно. Не сказать, что для него как бойца это составило бы проблему, но и нельзя недооценивать «архивных крыс» — возможно, среди них могли быть эсперы, а может, и просто хорошо владеющие оружием люди, так что Чуя выбрал вариант не рисковать своей шкурой.

Уже наверху он мельком скользнул по строкам того конкретного отчёта. Там было всё: от личности покойного ныне предателя мафии, объяснение о выполненном приказе и доклад о том, что его душу получить при этом не удалось (дополнительная пометка была сделана другим, летящим и, скорее всего, женским почерком, говорящая о том, что душу можно забрать только во время восстановления тела и до того, как оно рассыпется вновь), а также описание самого Чуи. О Дазае и вообще о том, что кроме парня, там кто-то был, не было ни слова, что не могло не радовать. Да и описание Чуи как-то было слишком размыто, записано со слов работающей в Шаре женщины. Вообще напрямую не было даже сказано, что это был один и тот же человек.

Чуя даже закатил глаза, понимая, насколько бездарно составлен этот отчёт. За подобное в мафии ему бы уши надрали, а так как большинство отчётов о миссиях Двойного Чёрного писал именно Чуя, Дазай ему все уши прожужжал о том, что важно, нужно и всё остальное, поэтому он взял за привычку использовать черновик для начала и потом набирать на печатной машинке, удобном изобретении Поверхности. А по этому отчёту было понятно, что человек писал сразу, много зачёркиваний и исправлений.

Кое-что ещё привлекло внимание. Написавший доклад молился, чтобы после второго распада тела никого рядом не было, особенно «того рыжего паренька». Чуя перечитал строчку несколько раз. Надо же, он осознавал, что перед ним враг, но всё равно беспокоился о нём. Даже если это было из чувства вины, что кто-то невиновный пострадает по его вине, но всё же чем-то грело душу.

Закончив, Чуя достал из заднего кармана блокнот и приложенным к нему карандашом быстро сделал несколько пометок относительно расположения этого шкафа в архивах, затем номер конкретного отчёта и коротко суть, а также имя написавшего его.

Чуя осмотрелся и, убедившись, что в эту сторону никто не смотрит, вновь скользнул вниз и вернул отчёт на место. Вся эта полка представляла интерес, поэтому он взял следующую папку и вернулся обратно на стеллаж. Взять всё это с собой он не смог бы, но быстро всё прочитать и законспектировать, какую именно информацию этой организации удалось получить, у него получилось бы. Уже исходя из этого, в мафии будут решать, что делать с этим местом. У него было время ещё на три доклада или отчёта, прежде чем он вернётся в комнату предателя, чтобы осмотреть её ещё раз.

 

***

Дазай со скучающим видом стоял возле стены. Он ненавидел слежки, хотя и понимал, что они были очень и очень полезными. Короткого нахождения в магазинчике хватило, чтобы понять: никакого выхода, кроме главного, там нет, а со слов напарника также было ясно, что из подвала по-другому никак не выбраться. Поэтому Дазай смиренно ждал.

Ожидания себя оправдали: из магазинчика вышла с гордо поднятой головой женщина. Уверенная походка, властные движения. Да уж, не хотелось бы попасться ей под руку. Она пошла вниз по улице, и Дазай тенью скользнул следом, держась на приличном расстоянии и не упуская её из виду. Судя по всему, её ждал экипаж. Кучер до её прихода сидел на своём месте и читал какую-то газету. Он лениво зевал, когда заприметил женщину, сразу хлопнул челюстью и спрыгнул, поспешно открывая перед ней дверь.

Дазай нахмурился: за каретами не так-то просто успевать. Он осмотрелся, пытаясь увидеть хоть одну знакомую кошку, но не увидел ни одной. Кучер поклонился и спросил, куда его госпожа прикажет ехать. Та не назвала адреса, лишь сказала, что к Лорду Уэйну. Дазай прикинул, где находилось поместье того раньше, но не мог сказать наверняка, что они не направятся куда-то в контору.

Когда карета только тронулась, Дазай беззвучно ухватился за неё и как можно более аккуратно запрыгнул, прижимаясь к задней стенке. Сейчас он очень радовался, что мало весил — карета почти не покачнулась, по крайней мере, недостаточно, чтобы кучер и женщина хоть что-то заметили. Конечно, он вполне мог бы идти на одной скорости с каретой — быстро ездили редко, но это было куда менее комфортно и эффективно. Ему ещё нужно было возвращаться.

 

***

Предположение оказалось верным. Лорд Уэйн держал небольшую адвокатскую контору, единственную в этой части города, которая всё ещё функционировала, и именно туда отправилась женщина. Ходили слухи, что тут не обошлось без помощи демонов, но сейчас мало что происходило без их помощи. Или без эсперов. Учитывая ярую ненависть Уэйна к последним, выбор был очевиден. Контора представляла собой небольшое трёхэтажное здание, в котором, однако, помимо адвокатов никого и не было. Наверняка удобное место для ведения дел Мистического Шара.

Дазай не мог легко проскочить следом за женщиной, поэтому он решил пойти другим путём — через открытое окно на втором. Находящийся там кабинет пустовал:его владелец, видимо, уехал куда-то. В коридорах не было охраны. Часто слишком богатые и желающие сэкономить люди нанимали охрану только на вход, считая, что в остальных местах она просто не нужна. Дазай любил таких самонадеянных идиотов.

Он спрятался, когда заметил поднимающуюся в компании пожилого представительного мужчины женщину из магазинчика. На счастье, ему удалось скрыться в тени, так что они прошли мимо прямо к кабинету в конце коридора. Лорд Уэйн галантно открыл и придержал дверь, затем вошёл следом и прикрыл её, не запирая полностью. Отсюда ему ни за что не услышать о происходящем внутри. На его счастье, в конторе было тихо, редкие голоса переговаривались на первом этаже.

Дазай короткими перебежками оказался возле двери в коридор и прижался к стене, внимательно вслушиваясь в диалог. Почти перестал дышать, лишь бы его не заметили.

— ...азалось, мы уже решили эту проблему, — хмуро говорил лорд Уэйн. Судя по шелесту ткани, женщина развела руками.

— Мне тоже так казалось. Но сегодня он вёл себя особенно странно. Конечно, написал отчёт, как Вы и велели. Ему страшно, — без особых эмоций говорила женщина. — Потому что его заметили ребята из портовой мафии, — мужчина фыркнул.

— Портовая мафия! Им недолго осталось. Они слишком опираются на силу эсперов, и мы уничтожим их всех.

Повисла тишина, Дазай мысленно закатил глаза. Потребуется нечто большее, чем группка культистов-психопатов, которые хотят очистить Падший Лондон, чтобы так просто уничтожить целую организацию.

— Мне кажется, кто-то ему рассказал, — и снова молчание. Дазай уже подумывал заглянуть, но решил, что это того не стоит. К тому же, он и без того хорошо устроился. — Он верил, что смерть всего лишь избавит эспера от способностей, и даже сказал мне об этом, но... в этот раз оно показалось каким-то наигранным, — она говорила с отвращением. — Почему мы вообще должны нянчиться с эспером? Неужели нельзя просить всей помощи у Посольства Меди? Почему вообще хоть как-то якшаться с эспером?

— Так проще, — наверняка лорд Уэйн пожал плечами. — У демонов слишком высокие цены, а эти... одарённые, — последнее слово он буквально выплюнул, — просто люди, и их всегда можно убедить сделать что угодно при должном желании.

— Да, но разве это не мерзко? Он обнимал меня сегодня и плакал в моё платье, это так отвратительно! Мне пришлось сжечь его, — женщина говорила с отвращением.

Свет мигнул, Дазай хмуро осмотрелся. Такое иногда происходило в Подземноморье, но что-то подсказывало ему, что в этот раз это не обычный перебой в поставке энергии.

— Что за... — тихо и сипло проговорила женщина. С глухим хлюпаньем что-то разлетелось на стены. Дверь захлопнулась от такого давления. Лорд Уэйн закричал. Дазай понял, что пора уносить ноги.

 

***

Чуя заканчивал переписывать ключевую информацию третьего отчёта, когда его внимание отвлёк мигнувший свет. Чуя осторожно поднял голову — он и без того был предельно осторожен, оглядывался вокруг так, чтобы никто его не увидел и не заметил.

— Что ты делаешь, Клайв? — хрипло спросила девушка, которая буквально несколько секунд назад о чём-то вещала принёсшему отчёт парню. Чуя чуть прищурился, пряча блокнот в карман. Испуганный тон был совершенно не к добру.

— Прости, Лора, мне правда жаль, — сухой безэмоциональный голос никак не вязался со словами.

— Какого чёрта, ублюдок?! — зарычал мужчина буквально в паре стеллажей от местонахождения Чуи. Он встал и, если бы его внимание не было направлено к центру помещения, вполне мог бы увидеть притаившегося рыжего.

Чуя прижался к стеллажу, пытаясь понять, что происходит. До этого спокойная и какая-то умиротворённая атмосфера сменилась напряжением. Он не смел двинуться.

Не было взрыва, не было какого-то звука. Просто в какой-то момент послышался хлюпающий звук, с которым мясо ударяется о каменный пол. На щёку и плечо подростка попала жидкость. Он ошарашенно коснулся её пальцами, но даже так — всё было предельно ясно — понял: это была кровь.

Он сглотнул и повернул голову к мужчине, который раздражённо спрашивал, что случилось, несколько мгновений назад. Технически он всё ещё находился на одном месте, только занимал собой гораздо больше места. Потолок, стеллажи и пол были покрыты кусками мяса. Чуя закрыл рот рукой, борясь с рвотными позывами. Серо-голубые глаза в панике метнулись к центру комнаты. Куча мяса была и там, а опираясь на стол, боком к подростку, стоял Клайв. Его плечи тряслись, но не было понятно, то ли от слёз, то ли от смеха

Разум Чуи говорил уносить ноги, испуганно искал наиболее безопасные пути отступления, по которым он его не достанет. Но Дазай и стычки с эсперами враждебных организаций научили одной вещи — нельзя рыпаться, если ты не знаешь, что именно делает способность. Поэтому он не двигался, пытаясь стать как можно меньше.

— Мне правда жаль, — сипло проговорил молодой человек, невидящим взглядом глядя на стол. — Но мне пришлось это сделать, чтобы освободиться, — он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, отстранился и мельком осмотрел стеллажи, словно вспоминая, куда ему нужно.

Он был весь в крови и в ошмётках человеческого мяса, но, кажется, его это нисколько не волновало. На счастье Чуи, тот направился в противоположную сторону. Это был хороший шанс для побега, но ноги словно отнялись. Он никогда не считал себя из робкого десятка — сложно это делать, когда приходится жить с пониманием, что полная форма способности стирает людей и пространство в ничто, — но сейчас он чувствовал животный ужас. Тот, из-за которого внутри всё сворачивалось в один тугой узел, а тело наливалось свинцом.

Мозг соображал быстрее и говорил лишь одно — беги, пока он занят. Чуя быстрый, достаточно быстрый, чтобы унести ноги, и достаточно сильный, чтобы, если что, перевернуть стеллаж и не дать ему выйти. Он бесшумно соскочил на пол и побежал к выходу, стоило его обострённому до предела слуху услышать, что эспер завозился с документами.

Без какого бы то ни было отвращения — оно придёт потом — он пробежал по тому, что ранее было девушкой и пожилым мужчиной. На пару мгновений взгляды эсперов встретились, Чуя запомнил, к каким архивам тот поспешил, но когда молодой человек рванул за ним, он уже взобрался по лестнице, тяжёлая стальная дверь поддалась слишком легко и чуть ли не вылетела с петель, а сам Чуя одним сильным прыжком оказался на крыше. Он не оглядывался — просто бежал в сторону книжного магазина.

 

***

Дазай устало опёрся на перила книжного магазина и посмотрел на сидящего на крыльце магазина Чую. Взгляд его ничего не выражал, на щеке была размазана кровь, волосы тоже слиплись из-за крови, на белой рубахе засыхало пятно. Беглый осмотр позволил понять, что ему эта кровь не принадлежала, что уже радовало. Дазай чуть было не вздохнул от облегчения, но вместо этого щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом дёрнувшегося Чуи. Недовольный взгляд также говорил, что ничего действительно страшного не произошло.

— Что случилось? — спокойно спросил Дазай. Чуя вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Ничего хорошего уж точно, — пробормотал он, хватаясь за перила и вставая. Он оказался на ступеньку выше Дазая, поэтому их глаза были на одном уровне. — Я уже проверил комнату, там остался только пепел. Ну и запах, но он в ближайшее время никуда не уйдёт, — Дазай кивнул, принимая слова к сведению. Чуя был бледнее обычного, но он не дрожал. — Идём в штаб, отчитаемся?.. — Чуя начал предложение ровно, затем, словно неуверенный в правильности сказанного, перешёл на вопросительный тон.

Дазай скривился, покачал головой и ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел напарника.

— Нет.

Чуя поднял взгляд, но спорить не стал.

— Пока мы дойдём до Мори и отчитаемся ему, Клайв ускользнёт, — Чуя всё ещё хмуро смотрел на напарника, но молча соглашался. — Только подожди немного, если ты не заметил, то у тебя тут кровь.

Дазай быстро взбежал по лестнице и обратился к владельцу магазинчика. Через минут он вышел из помещения с влажной тряпкой в руках, наклонился к напарнику и стёр кровь с его щеки и шеи. Тот хмурился, но не сопротивлялся.

Закончив, Дазай бросил тряпку на лестнице, спустился и направился в нужную сторону, не сказав ни слова напарнику. Несколько секунд он не слышал шагов и хотел было обернуться, но Чуя быстро поравнялся с ним.

Ноги гудели после всей сегодняшней беготни. Дазай устал, он терпеть не мог подобные задания. Ходить, что-то вынюхивать, ему больше нравилось сидеть в засадах, что-то придумывать, банально командовать.

— Чу~я, я устал, — протянул Дазай, повисая на своём всё ещё вялом напарнике. Чуя дёрнул плечами и извернулся, выпутываясь из хватки своего партнёра. Тот продолжил ломать комедию, поэтому упал. — Ах, как несправедлива жизнь, — он ухватился за штанину Чуи, не собираясь его отпускать. Желательно — завалить за собой. — Чуя, ну почему ты не девушка или хотя бы не красивый? Мы могли бы умереть вдвоём!

— Сдохни один, чёртов Дазай, — Чуя не сильно наступил на грудь напарника, сражаясь с желанием наступить ему на лицо. Дазай издал короткое «уф». — Я тебя не понесу в любом случае, так что хватит подметать собой чёртову землю. Чем быстрее мы доберёмся до архивов и разберёмся с происходящим, тем быстрее сможем уже разойтись.

Дазай усмехнулся. Он отпустил ногу напарника и похлопал по другой, намекая, чтобы тот её убрал. Чуя действительно сделал шаг в сторону и протянул руку лежащему. Дазай холодно посмотрел на неё и встал самостоятельно. Чуя на это только закатил глаза и продолжил идти по своему маршруту. Он слышал, как напарник поднялся, отряхнулся и пошёл следом. Нет, он явно хотел собой подмести все улочки Падшего Лондона, иначе сложно объяснить, почему он оказывался на земле с завидной регулярностью. Хотя самым очевидным ответом Чуя видел только «он придурошный». И это никак не противоречило тому, что Дазай был умным.

— Двадцать семь и пятнадцать или двадцать семь и двадцать три? — спросил Дазай, поравнявшись с напарником. Тот передёрнул плечами.

— Двадцать три. Вход со стороны двадцати восьми, правда, — Дазай задумчиво отвёл взгляд, затем кивнул.

Диалог из одних чисел имел смысл для них обоих. По сути, это был разработанный Дазаем код, чтобы никто не мог понять их финальную точку назначения. Каждая улица Лондона была пронумерована, кажется, совершенно случайным образом. Однако логика в нумерации была, и Дазаю пришлось объяснить её Чуе, чтобы тот, если не смог бы вызубрить все названия улиц вместе с номерами, мог сориентироваться по карте или на местности. Каждый дом, вопреки обычной логике, тоже носил не совсем обычный номер. Сдвиг был всего лишь на семь цифр вперёд для чётных зданий и на семь цифр назад для нечётных. К тому же, у них были четырёхзначные номера, которые они называли на французский манер. Эти числа означали строго определённое место. Они зачастую между собой не замечали, как переходили на этот шифр, и находили даже более простым способ ориентироваться в городе по своей системе номеров.

Дазай прикинул, что вход, скорее всего, находился в каком-то подобном колодцу пространстве, раз не с самой улицы, на которой находилось здание. Это было достаточно умно, чтобы никто из незваных гостей туда случайно не пробрался. Таких, как сами напарники или любые иные враги, которые могли быть у этой секты.

Если начинать поиски Клайва, то с места, где его видели последний раз. К тому же, им действительно стоило бы разобраться с возможной слитой на них информацией, прежде чем кто-то, кроме фанатиков, мог наложить на неё свои руки.

 

***

Дверь скрипнула. Подростки поморщились и переглянулись. Громкие и резкие звуки, что может быть лучше? Это оповещало всех о том, что они прибыли. Их встретили только темнота архива и спёртый воздух.

— Дамы вперёд, — сразу произнёс Дазай, положил руки на плечи напарника и с силой толкнул его вниз с лестницы.

— Мать твою! — крикнул падающий Чуя.

Он знал, что может остановить падение способностью, и знал, что времени её активировать у него хватит, но решил последовать совету старших — учиться выживать без способности. Поэтому он сгруппировался и развернулся, приземляясь на ногу. Инерция, однако, сыграла с ним злую шутку, поэтому падение, несмотря на короткий момент устойчивости, продолжилось. Он быстро перебирал ногами, умудряясь не упасть. Падение удалось остановить лишь у основания лестницы.

Освещения внутри не было, а запах мяса и крови неприятно бил в нос. Чуя поднял руку и приложил к носу, пытаясь немного ослабить его.Тяжёлая дверь сверху скрипнула и закрылась, тихие шаги Дазая быстро приблизились к основанию лестницы.

— Оп-ля! — произнёс Дазай, упираясь в плечо напарника рукой. Он щёлкнул обнаружившейся где-то в карманах зажигалкой. Чуя зарычал, но длинный палец лёг на его губы, не давая тому разразиться злобной триадой. Он затих, напрягаясь и осматриваясь.

— Птичка в клетке? — тихо прошептал он. Одна мысль о том, что тот эспер мог всё ещё быть здесь вызывала дрожь. Чёрт подери, он в состоянии разорвать людей на мелкие кусочки изнутри простым прикосновением. Даже их способности не давали почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Нет, просто не хочу, чтобы ты кричал, — пожал плечами Дазай, легко уклоняясь от удара.

— Мудак чёртов, ты меня с лестницы столкнул! — всё же прокричал Чуя. Дазай поморщился.

— Ну с тобой ведь ничего не случилось! И я знал, что ничего с тобой не будет, расслабься-расслабься, а то от нервов начнёшь уменьшаться, — отмахнулся Дазай. Он похлопал Чую по макушке, тот оттолкнул его руку. Улыбающийся взгляд похолодел, так что Чуя даже подавился своими словами. Знал бы он, как глупо при этом выглядел — чуть приоткрытый рот, удивлённо поднятые брови. — А теперь, — спокойный тон. — Нам нужно включить свет. Скорее всего, здесь не осталось никого живого. Ты не видел, где он включается?

— Нет, но они использовали электричество. Скорее всего, освещение поделено на несколько блоков, — тихо, хотя и раздражённо ответил Чуя. Дазай кивнул, продолжив свой путь в узком коридоре из стеллажей. После недолгой заминки, Чуя последовал за ним — при себе у него не было ни зажигалки, ни фонаря.

Тихие шаги, немного выбивающиеся из одного ритма, остановились, когда Дазай наступил на что-то мягкое. Свет выхватил картину, схожую с тем, что они видели в комнате предателя — бесформенные клочья мяса. Дазай, однако, не изменился в лице. Просто не стоит думать об этом как о чём-то большем, чем ошмётки. Он прикрыл глаза, прикидывая, где мог быть переключатель света, если его не оказалось на самом входе.

— Фу, блин, не хочу закончить свою жизнь такой бесформенной кучей! Это же наверняка очень больно! — всплеснул руками Дазай. Чуя закатил глаза.

— Не волнуйся, тебе это не светит, — сразу после этого зажигалка погасла от слишком резкого движения.

Дазай почувствовал, как пальцы напарника вцепились в его одежду и бесшумно хмыкнул. Он снова зажёг их единственный источник света и повернулся было, чтобы увидеть испуганное лицо Чуи, но получил несильный удар кулаком под рёбра. С тихим «уф» Дазай решил, что ещё насмотрится на испуганное лицо Чуи, и продолжил путь, стараясь не думать, что сейчас он идёт по человеческому мясу.

О нет, сейчас он идёт по какому-нибудь болоту, пробирается по этому чёртовому острову, потому что его собственная глупая способность в то время стала шалить и обнулять совершенно всё, чего касается, поэтому сесть на спину напарнику и просто пропрыгать по деревьям не вышло бы. К счастью, тогда вместе с собой по болоту он потащил Чую с обнулённой способностью, поэтому страдал не один.

Дазай поднял руку с зажигалкой, осматривая тянущиеся по потолку чёрные провода и прикидывая их примерное направление. Когда они вышли к центру всей этой конструкции, Дазай повернул налево, всё ещё стараясь не думать о происходящем у него под ногами. Шагов Чуи он почти не слышал, догадываясь, что он специально уменьшил вес своего тела, чтобы не касаться земли. Как-то в шутку он ходил по воде перед парой сектантов, обвинявших его в колдовстве и ведьмовской магии. Их лица тогда — действительно стоящее зрелище.

Предположение Дазая оказалось верным — выключатель нашёлся в соседнем коридоре, образованном из стеллажей. Предполагая, что ловушки нет — судя по всему, тот эспер убегал в спешке, когда понял, что Чуя был здесь — Дазай дёрнул рычаг. Знакомый электрический звон быстро разнёсся по помещению, включая свет в центре архивов и одном из секторов. Краем глаза Дазая заметил, как напарник сделал пару шагов назад — конечно же нет, он не боялся темноты, о чём речь. Дазай хмыкнул и захлопнул зажигалку.

— Чего? — раздражённо спросил Чуя.

Помимо существования этого партнёрства, огромным минусом было то, что они узнали друг друга слишком хорошо за эти несколько лет. Настолько, что вполне догадывались, какие реакции были вызваны их собственными действиями, а какие — чем-то сторонним. Неприятно было осознавать, что кто-то мог как минимум предугадать твои мысли.

Хотя Чуя и был глуповат и наивен, он определённо чувствовал настроения и эмоции лучше, чем Дазай. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая название этого. Интуиция. Всё, что Дазай просчитывал логикой, напарник понимал по какому-то наитию. И это раздражало, особенно когда он оказывался прав и не мог внятно объяснить, как именно он понял, что нужно двигаться туда, а не в другую сторону. Но приходилось признавать, в бою это было очень полезным навыком.

— Ты так отшатнулся, неужели маленькая часть нашего дуэта боится темноты? — произнёс Дазай, не рискуя пока что включать остальные рубильники — он не знал состояния проводки и возможной нагрузки на сеть.

— Н-ничего я не боюсь! — запнулся Чуя, акцент пробивался сильнее обычного. — Просто у тебя был единственный источник света, поэтому я и держался поближе! — звучало неубедительно. Широкая ухмылка появилась на лице Дазая. Темноты в Лондоне боятся все. По сути, в этом не было ничего зазорного — там действительно могли скрываться существа, которые были в состоянии их убить.

— Но ведь ты держался света как раз потому что боялся темноты! Ты с таким же успехом мог стоять там на входе и ждать, пока я включу свет, но ты решил пойти за мной, — продолжал разглагольствовать Дазай. Он всё ближе подходил к напарнику, который невольно сделал пару шагов назад и уткнулся в стеллаж. Дазай ждал удара в живот, пинка, чего угодно, но явно не того, что Чуя его схватит за шею, потянет вниз и лбом ударит в нос. Это оказалось и правда больно. На будущее — не загонять того в узкие пространства, иначе этот маленький хищный зверёк будет кусаться куда больнее обычного. Загнанные в угол звери вообще опасны.

— Заткнись! Бесишь! — рявкнул Чуя, даже не потирая свой лоб. — Давай быстрее со всем этим закончим и разойдёмся, — он направился к центру комнаты. Дазай, убедившись, что из носа не идёт кровь, пошёл следом.

— Но Чуя, это моя фраза! Мне тоже не улыбается видеть твою не особо одарённую интеллектом мордашку так часто! — однако, прежде чем Чуя взорвался, Дазая примирительно поднял руки и продолжил уже спокойным, нисколько не канючащим тоном. — Где он рылся, когда ты убегал отсюда? Я осмотрю там, а ты забери всё, что связано с нашей организацией.

Чуе определённо было что высказать своему напарнику, но вместо этого он глубоко вдохнул через рот и выдохнул. Всё же желание как можно быстрее доделать работу пересиливало желание высказать забинтованному ублюдку всё, что он о нём думает.

— Там, если не ошибаюсь, где-то посередине в левом стеллаже, — голос несколько дрожал от плохо скрываемой злости, но в целом был относительно спокойным.

Дазай кивнул, развернулся и пошёл туда, куда ему указали. По сути, он мог бы справиться и без подсказки напарника. От тех стеллажей по направлению к рубильнику и затем к выходу вели следы. Заметить их было не так просто, но не невозможно. Там, куда указал Чуя, документы действительно стояли немного неровно. Но Дазаю нужно было заставить напарника замолчать и заняться работой — как бы он не любил его взбешённое и взвинченное состояние, когда было необходимо что-то сделать быстро и спокойно, оно было лишним.

Чуя цокнул языком и пошёл к уже знакомому стеллажу. Он почти не глядя вытащил часть документов, лишь мельком проверил маркировку, затем кинул на пол. С его стороны Дазай теперь только слышал шелестение бумаг и смачные хлопки папок по полу. Это немного раздражало и наверняка было сделано для того, чтобы действовать на нервы. Он вздохнул, останавливаясь рядом с нужным ему местом.

Разумеется, части бумаг здесь попросту не было. Однако, что радовало, этот молодой человек либо не был очень умным, либо Чуя спугнул его, поэтому он забрал только то, что ему было необходимо. Отсутствовали всего две папки.

Вскользь Дазай осмотрел находящиеся рядом с пустотой документы. Личные дела. Дазай закатил глаза. Да кто вообще хранит подобные вещи вот так просто и рядом друг с другом? Так ещё и подшили номера всех других документов, которые их касались. Дазай постучал пальцем по полке стеллажа, собираясь с мыслями. Ему нужно было найти больше информации об этом эспере. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая образ и имя той женщины, за которой следил — если вспомнить слова Чуи, она была с молодым человеком, а значит, так или иначе в её деле может быть информация о нём.

Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы найти нужное дело. Взгляд зацепился за необходимое ему имя. «После инцидента ЭР-27 была приставлена к Клайву Баркеру в качестве СЭ,» — взгляд скользил по строчкам дальше. Всё следующее и без того пробегало у него в голове, когда он слышал диалог этой дамы и главы их организации.

Судя по всему, если тот эспер, Клайв, так разделался с простыми работниками архива, чтобы забрать своё дело, то либо он пытался сбежать отсюда, чтобы Мистический Шар не смог его поймать, либо же он собирался их уничтожить. В любом случае Дазаю казалось, что это не их дело.

Клайв Баркер всего лишь разбирается со своими внутренними тёрками, он всего лишь чистил за организацией, которая и так уничтожала ему подобных. Возможно, конечное, он может доставить неудобства мафии: наверняка запомнил если не лицо, то внешность Чуи точно. И он может оказаться в опасности, а значит в опасности Дазай и их дуэт в целом. Напарник, хоть и был раздражающим карликом с горячей головой и слишком яркими эмоциями, знал все тактики и коды Дазая, выучить себе в подмогу ещё одного эспера ближнего боя будет слишком энергозатратно.

Дазай вздохнул, прикидывая возможные пути, куда и зачем мог направиться этот эспер. Он ещё раз посмотрел на название инцидента, после которого к нему приставили эту даму и посмотрел на названия секций. Архив определённо имел свою логику в устройстве, нужно лишь её понять. «Э» в «ЭР» определённо означало «Эспер», так что искать нужно всё, связанное с ними. Дазай закрыл дело и воткнул его куда-то на полку, развернулся.

Он внутренне вздрогнул, замечая стоящего буквально в паре шагов Чую. Видимо, он слишком сильно ушёл в свои мысли, что даже не заметил его приближения. Мысль о том, что тот просто слишком тихо подошёл, он сразу же отринул — не признаваться же в своей невнимательности.

— Я всё собрал, некоторые отчёты там с уже просроченными данными, — сказал Чуя.

— Ты не видел нигде маркировок, связанных с эсперами? — Дазай проскользнул в центр помещения, прикидывая возможные варианты. Чуя задумался и тихо пошёл следом.

— Нет, что искать?

— «ЭР», скорее всего, Эспер что-то там, я пойду по часовой, ты против. Маркировка ЭР-27, — Дазай, не глядя на своего напарника, пошёл в своём направлении. Чуя, после короткой задержки, пошёл, куда ему велели.

Несколько стеллажей ничего полезного не содержали, но определённую логику расположения документов в этом архиве Дазай понял: скорее всего, сначала шли личные дела не только членов этой секты, но и некоторых эксперов и просто людей в городе. Затем дела на разные организации, в которых состоят эсперы, несколько слов о министерстве по контролю в том числе. Скорее всего, нужный отчёт найдёт Чуя, поэтому Дазай остановился, вскользь просматривая информацию о министерстве.

Многое из этого он знал: и что они имеют право уничтожить любого вышедшего из под контроля эспера, и что они выдают организациям чёрный конверт — разрешение на официальную деятельность эсперов в Лондоне, даже имя главы их подразделения. Что, однако, показалось незнакомым и странным, так это упоминание о возможных двойных агентах в Портовой Мафии и некоторых других организациях. Дазай нахмурился.

Этот Мистический Шар определённо не был простой кучкой фанатиков, они слишком много знали и словно бы готовились к чему-то. Скорее всего, к войне с эсперами как минимум. Если сыграть на этом Клайве, заставить его сделать всю грязную работу и потом убрать — это обезопасит саму мафию, и в первую очередь его непутёвого напарника.

Лезть в не касающиеся его дела было невыгодным, опасным и могло привести к не самым приятным последствиям, но остаться в стороне и пострадать впоследствии казалось ещё более глупым. Дазай прикрыл глаза и закусил костяшку указательного пальца на левой руке. Это помогало думать, хотя и было на каком-то бессознательном уровне. Нужно всё продумать, а для этого просмотреть и изучить дела верхушки их организации.

Чуя хмуро скользил взглядом по чуть освещённым полкам. Глаза тех, кто родился в Подземноморье уже не в первом поколении, привыкали к темноте гораздо быстрее, и даже слабого источника света было достаточно, чтобы видеть куда больше, чем их родители. Так что минимум света в углах не мешал чётко выхватывать надписи на документах и полках.

Расшифровку ЭР Чуя так и не нашёл, но это было не так важно: нужные бумаги обнаружились достаточно быстро. Папка была не очень большой, документов в ней было мало, поэтому подросток ещё раз осмотрел ближайшие полки на предмет продолжения или дополнений. Их не обнаружилось. Можно было просто отнести это Дазаю, но Чуя прекрасно понимал, что этого мало. Конечно, возможно, отчёт действительно был маленьким, но лучше перестраховаться. Подросток вышел на свет и пробежался по документам взглядом.

Было ещё несколько прикреплённых документов с другими маркировками. Часть из них находилась в личных делах, где сейчас застрял Дазай, часть была разбросана по другим отделам. Быстрый анализ нескольких бумаг, содержащих в себе совсем стороннюю информацию, сбор самих причастных документов, список жертв и приобретений. Чуя хмуро прикидывал, сколько всего ему нужно будет отыскать, чтобы докопаться если не до самого содержимого отчёта, то до того, зачем это потребовалось Дазаю.

Конечно, имя нужного эспера здесь фигурировало, и это имело смысл, но всё же события происходили три года назад — в 1925. Чуя хмурился, когда его слуха донёсся мерзкий хлюпающий звук. Он поднял голову. Кровь из-под его ног, ошмётки мяса медленно начали сползаться воедино. Подросток сглотнул и встретился взглядом с выглянувшим Дазаем.

Ошмётки медленно сползались вместе, постепенно формируя человеческие тела. Всё внутри Чуи кричало о том, что нужно хватать напарника и убегать отсюда. Он даже рванулся было, чтобы схватить забинтованного за шкирку, но тот рванул к ближайшему и наиболее собравшемуся телу и отмахнулся от напарника. В пустых глазах молодой девушки появилась искра разума, осознание того, где она.

— Что случилось три года назад с Клайвом Бейкером? Скажи, и я спасу тебя!

Чуя чуть не взвыл. Тут был подвох — Дазай не мог её спасти, и не может спасти никого из тех, кого уже коснулась способность. Для этого ему нужно либо коснуться самого эспера, либо же предмета, на который он зациклил свою способность. Пока девушка медленно моргала, оценивая ситуацию, Чуя наблюдал, как трое других также оживали. Он прожил в Лондоне всю свою жизнь, но всё же привыкнуть к тому, как люди собираются по мелким кусочкам, было сложно. Чуя положил руку на плечо напарнику, но тот им провёл, сбрасывая. Раздались крики, потому что, наверняка, возвращаться с того света довольно болезненно.

— Он был с нами с самого детства, тогда просто проявилась его способность! Они пытались поймать душу эспера, но что-то пошло не так, и он его расщепил! Это всё, что я знаю, пожалуйста... — закончить девушка не смогла. Она громко закричала, цепляясь за запястье Дазая. Чуя с силой дёрнул того на ноги, понимая, что сейчас будет что-то крайне плохое. Дазай на удивление послушно встал. Что-то хрустнуло. Подростки молча посмотрели на запястье Дазая, за которое крепко зацепилась рука той девушки, от локтя. Девушка с ужасом смотрела на это.

— Твою мать, — тихо сказал Чуя, пока Дазай пытался отцепить от себя пальцы оторванной руки. Ломались они легче, чем разгибались. Чуя потащил его к выходу, и Дазай относительно послушно пошёл следом. Маленькие светлячки, которые отделялись от руки, в ближайшем рассмотрении состояли из светящихся букв, так что от касания Дазая рассыпались. Не все, а лишь те, которых он действительно касался.

Напряжение в сети возросло, тихое жужжание, до этого совсем незаметное, словно стало в разы громче. Светлячки один за другим стали формировать небольшие шарики. Чуя резко дёрнул напарника, шипя что-то про то, что им надо отсюда выбираться. Небольшие шарики распахнули пасти с острыми зубами и полетели на подростков, и тут Дазай рванул вперёд, обгоняя напарника.

Это была способность, вот только он не был уверен, что сможет остановить каждую зубную фею. Они двигались слишком быстро, похоже, придётся всё же обрабатывать укусы, потому что подростки были лишь на середине лестницы. Дазай почувствовал, как хватка напарника на руке ослабла, затем услышал как тот остановился и развернулся. Насколько Дазай знал, у него не было никаких способностей против такого огромного количества противников, тем более мелких и атакующих вместе. Он хотел схватить его за ворот и насильно потянуть наверх, но замер, услышав, как каменные ступени под ним треснули.

Красная сплошная волна откинула всё, что ранее было работниками архива назад. Они встретились взглядом, когда Чуя развернулся. Дазай решил отложить расспросы на потом, когда они выберутся из этого подвала. Последние несколько метров они преодолели быстро, Дазай приоткрыл дверь, чтобы они могли проскользнуть наружу, а Чуя сразу же захлопнул дверь и прижал её спиной. Дазай прижался к стене рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Лестница — действительно самый страшный его враг. С другой стороны билось множество шариков, к счастью, безуспешно.

— И давно ты умеешь пускать такую волну? — спросил Дазай, отдышавшись. Чуя чуть нахмурился и отвернулся, затем вздохнул и посмотрел на напарника.

— Месяц назад понял, как это можно сделать, сейчас получилось почти что в первый раз. У меня не было времени тренироваться нормально, так что я не говорил тебе.

— Хм, — только и протянул Дазай. И как он упустил, что щенок ещё в состоянии выучить новые трюки. — Ты не помнишь, там была вентиляция?

— Это подвал, наверняка она там должна быть, — спокойно пожал плечами Чуя, а затем почти испуганно поднял голову. — Ты думаешь, они могут выбраться через вентиляцию?

— Я очень надеюсь, что нет. Но даже если выберутся, это не наша проблема. Ну, пока они нас съесть не пытаются, — Дазай чуть наклонился к Чуе, указывая на свой рот. — Ты видел, какие у них зубы? Да там одного укуса хватит, чтобы оторвать огромный кусок мяса. А это очень больно! — Чуя не попытался отстраниться. Хмуро смотрел на напарника, слушая его дальнейшие рассуждения о боли и возможном варианте самоубийства.

— О, прекратилось, — спокойно сказал Дазай, отстраняясь. Он положил руку на дверную ручку. Чуя прислушивался несколько секунд, затем отстранился, убедившись, что они действительно затихли.

Прямо у двери была горка пепла. Из такого состояния возродиться невозможно даже в Падшем Лондоне. Они переглянулись. Идти вниз ещё раз желания не было, пусть там и продолжал гореть свет. Не было слышно чавканья, шуршания или чего-то подобного, только глухой звон электричества.

— Когда мы с этим закончим, пойдём в зал на бал, — со вздохом сказал Дазай, всё же перешагивая через пепел. Он не учёл, что там сразу начинается лестница, не успел даже сказать простого «ой», когда полетел вниз. Чуя даже не попытался схватить его, только ловко перепрыгнул через пепел и пошёл вниз. Дазай лежал в самом низу.

— Больно-больно-больно, — хныкал парень, баюкая руку. Слишком наигранно даже на вкус Чуи.

— Не ной, — вздохнул он, осторожно осматриваясь. Документы были там, где их и оставили. Дазай сел, придерживая руку. Чуя присел напротив, поджимая губы.

— По ощущениям, я её сломал. Так что все бумаги понесёшь ты, — Чуя нахмурился и встал, скрестив руки.

— Ты в бумаги не входишь, так что до врача сходишь сам.

— Я и не собирался просить тебя отнести меня, много чести, — фыркнул Дазай, легко поднимаясь. Он поморщился от боли и осторожно прижал руку к груди, осматриваясь в поисках чего-нибудь, из чего можно сделать шину, пока идёт до доктора. — Да и вообще, ты меня даже не поднимешь.

Чуя посмотрел на него, затем передёрнул плечами, направляясь к документам. Он стряхнул с них пепел, проверяя названия, пока Дазай возился с шиной. Чуя знал, что напарник вот-вот начнёт ныть на тему того, что не может перевязать руку, при том что они оба прекрасно знали — это не так. И что Чуя больше для проформы будет на него бурчать, но перевяжет. Понимание этой манипуляции и радовало и напрягало, потому что только осознания не хватало, чтобы избежать ненужных действий.

Дазай начал изображать умирающего лебедя, и Чуя понял, что нужно вмешаться. Он наспех перевязал руку Дазаю.

 

***

Чуя быстро отнёс найденные документы в архивы, а вот вся канцелярщина заняла гораздо больше времени, поэтому он нисколько не удивился, когда увидел стоящего возле выхода Дазая. На его руке красовался гипс, в остальном всё было точно так же: забинтованный фрик.

— Мы идём к Митчу, — спокойно проговорил Дазай, отталкиваясь от стены и направляясь вверх по улице.

— К Митчу? — нахмурился Чуя, нагоняя напарника. Тот кивнул. — Мы ведь должны отчитаться перед Мори, мы уже сделали больше, чем он нам приказал, так что...

Дазай остановился и с разочарованием посмотрел на Чую. Тот нахмурился, глядя на него в ответ. Гляделки долго не продлились, потому что Дазай пошёл дальше.

— Пока мы дойдём до Мори и всё ему расскажем и он примет действия, Клайв может уже сбежать из Падшего Лондона и стать угрозой, которая не поддаётся контролю. Лучше прикончить его прямо сейчас, чтобы потом не пришлось разбираться с его возвращением.

Чуя поджал губы, он не мог придумать хоть сколько-нибудь весомого аргумента против «пока мы будем ходить туда-сюда, уже его упустим, и потеряем не только время, но и возможность». Он цокнул языком и поспешил за Дазаем.

 

***

Информатор — крайне неприятный молодой человек. Конечно, он знал абсолютно всех в городе, насколько это вообще было возможно, или знал тех, кто мог знать необходимых людей. Он улыбался своим широким ртом, внимательно, не мигая, смотрел почти чёрными глазами на Дазая, пока тот нёс околесицу.

Нужную околесицу, к слову. Митч не был из тех людей, с которыми можно позволить себе говорить только по делу, ему нужны были истории, трагедии, боль, хаос. Прежде чем прийти к самому парню, не связанному с мафией, правительством и ведущему какую-то свою игру, пришлось собрать информацию на всех жертв Клайва Баркера, их семьи, котов и многое другое.

— ...И убил их всех Клайв Баркер, представляешь? Ну, тот парень из Мистического шара, — губы Митча чуть дрогнули, он наклонил голову на бок, медленно, замирая.

— Он эспер, насколько я знаю. И он в Мистическом Шаре. Это определённо не могло кончиться хорошо с самого начала, — Дазай довольно закивал. Его способность по обезвреживанию сработала, но всё же подтверждение того, что они имели дело с эспером было не лишним. Он моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Чую. Чтобы получить ещё информацию, им придётся поделиться другим.

Чуя знал, как это работает. Нужно подвести к вопросу о местоположении кого-то или чего-то, и пусть он не владел словами наравне с Дазаем он был достаточно наблюдательным. Митч был готов слушать любые истории, но нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего и подвести к правильному вопросу. Поэтому Чуя начал говорить. О том, как нашёл Дазая на корабле, кто капитан, команда, какие-то лица, которые отправлялись в Гробоколонию. Рассказывал о баре, о людях там и о моряке, который попытался что-то украсть у мафии, и как они узнали местоположение груза.

— Но местоположение вещи узнать таки проще, чем человека. А нам бы найти того, кто убил крысу, — Дазай чуть поджал губы. Чуя задал неправильный вопрос.

Митч криво усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, словно размышляя.

— Тот капитан... у него были вещи с поверхности, случайно не знаете, где их можно достать? — да, он не просто задал не тот вопрос, Митч вообще отказался на него отвечать. Провал.

Чуя подумал, что капитан Сильвер уже наверняка уплыл из Лондона, когда Дазай достал из кармана серебряные часы и положил на стол перед Митчем. Тот кивнул, поднимая часы и осматривая. Чуя увидел как тени позади информатора задрожали, а сам он словно побледнел так, что на и без того светлом лице ярко выделялись только тёмные глаза, мешки под ними и россыпь родинок. Он моргнул и поднял на них взгляд.

— Несколько часов назад Клайва Баркера видели неподалёку от его квартиры. Улица Питерсона в Спайте, недалеко от третьего моста. Не советую идти по крыше, ещё меньше советую лезть в воду, — он положил часы в свой карман и прикрыл глаза. Чуя покосился на неподвижного Дазая. Они узнали всё, что им было нужно, и Чуя не понимал, почему они всё ещё здесь.

Митч открыл глаза, и Чуя даже ожидал увидеть в них золотой демонический отблеск, но они скорее напоминали виски с поверхности. Он нахмурился, затем вздохнул и потёр лицо. Он опустил руку так, что она закрывала нос и рот, затем протянул другую руку ладонью вверх, словно требуя что-то.

Дазай не сводил с него взгляд, смотрел упрямо, с наливающейся под самой маской безразличия злостью.

— У нас нет сегодня душ, которые можно тебе так просто отдать, — слишком спокойно проговорил Дазай. Митч наклонил голову, не отводя руки от лица.

— Я знаю. Поэтому требую душу Порчи, — Чуя дёрнулся как от удара и тихо зарычал, потянувшись за ножом.

В темноте за Митчем загорелись четыре огонька, расположение которых больше напоминало глаза. Четыре золотых светлячка смотрели на эсперов, Чуя скорее почувствовал нутром, чем услышал или увидел, что сзади стоят ещё двое, обладателей глаз-светлячков.

Чуя в очередной раз вспомнил, почему он ненавидел трикстеров всей душой. Не совсем демоны, всё ещё не одарённые и обладающие этим чёртовым желанием уничтожать всё вокруг. Слишком плохой идеей было прийти к Митчу, идеей ещё хуже было решить встретиться в его помещении, на его складе.

— Мы дали тебе часы и информацию о людях, мы выплатили свой долг, — Дазай не отводил взгляда от сидящего.

— Вы рассказали мне о мёртвых людях, которые не восстановятся, вы даже не взяли их души, — легко чеканил Митч, наконец-то опуская руку. Он улыбался, выглядел расслабленно, словно контролировал всё. Хуже всего, он знал кто такие Чуя и Дазай. — Так что я хочу душу Порчи, — Чуя почувствовал, как пол под ним треснул, крошка мелкими кусками медленно летела вверх. Уголки губ Митча только слабо дрогнули вниз, словно он пытался скрыть улыбку.

— Я могу предложить информацию о живых людях, главах Мистического Шара, — сказал Дазай. Митч усмехнулся и махнул в его сторону рукой, устраиваясь в кресле. Дазай заговорил, но рассказ занял ещё полчаса. За это время Клайв мог добраться до порта и уже скрыться в тёмных водах Подземноморья.

 

***

Клайва не было в его комнатушке. Но видно, что он быстро собирался, забывая какие-то вещи.

— Аргх, упустили, — прорычал Чуя, ударяя по дверному косяку. Дазай стоял посередине комнаты и оглядывался.

— Он ушёл совсем недавно, нам нужно лишь понять, в какую именно сторону и какими путями, — Дазай не торопился, его движения были медленными и уверенными, но одной рукой разбирать вещи было не так просто. Чуя было шагнул в комнату, но голос напарника его остановил. — Подожди, не входи. Лучше поспрашивай у владельца или соседей.

— Голубая камелия?

— Голубая камелия, — согласно кивнул Дазай, что-то внимательно рассматривая. Чуя передёрнул плечами, взял какой-то лежащий свёрнутый свиток, проверил на наличие каких-нибудь имён или пометок, а когда не нашёл, пошёл вниз.

 

***

Разговор с управляющим и редкими соседями, которые были согласны поговорить, а не пытались украсть свиток, ни к чему не привели. Никто ничего не знал о Клайве кроме того, что он был нелюдимым, молчаливым и состоял в культе. Чуя поднялся в комнату, откуда быстро выскочил Дазай. Они умудрились не столкнуться, но по инерции оба чуть не полетели с лестницы.

Все врут, в Падшем Лондоне надо бояться не живых, а этих лестниц. Ни у одной не было каждый день одинакового количества ступеней, все они периодически меняли форму, и ничего хорошего это вообще не сулило никогда. Но Чуя уцепился за перила, роняя свиток, перехватил бицепс Дазая и удержал их наверху.

— Он идёт не в порт, по крайней мере, не в официальный. Скорее всего, Красные Драконы повезут его с того, что за Альбионом, а оттуда в Каганат, — Дазай спешил вниз, Чуя следом. — Скорее всего на 64 и 86 его заберут, и оттуда.

— Почему ты думаешь, что его уже не забрали? И откуда взялись Красные Драконы? — они выскочили на улицу и безошибочно побежали в нужную сторону.

— Потому что перед этим ему нужно было зайти и забрать жизнь у главы Мистического Шара и его наставницы. И, возможно, зайти к Митчу и заплатить ему душами, чёрт, — Дазай вывернул за угол и сразу же сделал шаг назад, останавливая Чую. Он не успел ответить ничего касательно другой группировки.

— Что? — прошипел Чуя, отступая, пока Дазай выглядывал кого-то в толпе, затем его глаза расширились и он повернулся к Чуе.

— Разбитая склянка прямо по курсу, — Чуя нахмурился, кивнул и огляделся.

— И где мне взять стекло? Тут даже мусорки нет.

— Попробуй вырвать из мостовой камни. Сейчас нам нужно его догнать и обездвижить, думаю, камни неплохо подойдут.

— Мне нужно беспокоиться за его сохранность?

— Только за то, чтобы он остался жив, — Дазай скользнул за угол, исчезая в толпе. Чуя быстро и безошибочно пошёл следом, находя взглядом цель. В душе у него бурлила злость на план, потому что вырвать из земли что-то и бросить не так просто даже с его способностям. Оставалось надеяться, что Дазай его нагонит раньше.

Клайв в панике оглядывался, ища врагов в каждом углу и тёмном закоулке. Поговаривали, что когда кого-то преследуют в Падшем Лондоне, он чувствует это, воздух меняется, становится другим. Чуя успел испытать это на себе. Как ни странно, обычное дело. Хуже только когда за определённое время жизни в Подземноморье преследуемый знает, как вычислить того, кто идёт следом. И, судя по взгляду Клайва, который остановился сначала прямо на Дазае, затем на Чуе, он знал эту технику.

Эспер побежал, Дазай продолжал идти, а Чуя рванул следом. Самое главное не дать ему себя коснуться, а значит, не подходить на расстояние вытянутой руки, прощё простого.

Чуя легко пробирался между людьми, не упуская Клайва из виду. Тот плутал, видимо, надеясь скинуть хвост, но если он мог буквально на мгновение пропасть из поля зрения Чуи, то сбежать от бегущих за ним по крыше котов не так просто.

Видимо, Клайв решил, что бегать не получится, поэтому рванул в пустующий переулок. Принять бой не самая лучшая стратегия, умнее было бы бегать, по крайней мере, Чуя считал именно так.

На секунду он потерял Клайва из виду, а когда вновь увидел, тот чуть не коснулся его. Чуя среагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать, сдвигаясь в противоположную сторону и вниз, придавая себе ускорение способностью.

Клайв тяжело дышал от пробежки, совершал много лишних движений и прижимал к себе сумку. Он не был бойцом, но Чуя помнил вбитые слова — нельзя расслабляться никогда. Расслабился — значит, умер. Поэтому Чуя держался подальше, прикидывая, как поудачнее выполнить план. В переулке не было ничего полезного, ничего, что можно было бы бросить. Ну что же, пришло время для экспериментов, которые Чуя не любил.

Он отпрыгнул достаточно далеко, чтобы Клайву требовалось хотя бы секунд пять, чтобы достать его, и наклонился к земле, сосредотачиваясь. Он проделывал этот фокус один-единственный раз и в процессе раздавил этот кусок на пыль. Сейчас ему нельзя совершать такую ошибку.

Чуя вырвал кусок дороги и кинул в Клайва. Тот защитился сумкой и отшатнулся, но не запнулся. Выдернуть из брусчатки один камень, чтобы он всё же упал, было проще.

Чуя кинулся к падающему и коснулся его ног, прижимая всего Клайва к земле. Камень он быстро переложил на ноги, надеясь, что его веса хватит. Для верности, придавил способностью. А если что-то хрустнуло и Клайв закричал, ну, просто немного не рассчитал, с кем не бывает.

— Фух, — выдохнул Дазай, опираясь на стену. Дыхание сбитое, но не то чтобы действительно тяжёлое. Он бросил взгляд на Чую, подошёл к Клайву и присел на корточки рядом с ним. Чуя снял гравитацию с самого Клайва, и тот сразу же дёрнулся, хватая Дазая.

Он выглядел победителем несколько секунд, Дазай смотрел даже скучающим взглядом.

— Что?.. — только и спросил Клайв хриплым голосом.

— Ой как неловко получилось, — протянул Дазай, наклоняя голову на бок. — Способность не сработала, как же так. Ну ничего, приятель, осечки бывают у всех, — Чуя хмыкнул, оставаясь на приличной дистанции от возможного прикосновения.

— Кто вы такие и что вам нужно? — в панике спросил Клайв.

— Мы те, от кого зависит, будешь ты жить или умрёшь, — скучающе протянул Дазай. — Советую отвечать на наши вопросы, если не хочешь не самого приятного для себя исхода, — Клайв хрипло рассмеялся.

— В Падшем Лондоне нельзя умереть, — он говорил это слишком уверенно, и Дазай понял, что ребята из Мистического Шара ошиблись. Их промыв мозгов вполне успешно сработал на Клайве, он работал даже после их гибели.

— Хочешь лично в этом убедиться? — Дазай спрашивал почти мягко, нежно проведя рукой по щеке. В глазах Клайва мелькнуло сомнение, он замялся. — Потому что только таким как мы, одарённым, дарован великий подарок — смерть. В мире без солнца, без звёзд и без неба только такие, как мы, можем умереть.

Дазай излишне драматизировал, Чуя на это лишь закатил глаза и продолжил молча стоять в стороне. Не было смысла сомневаться в его техниках допроса — они работали.

— Я спрошу ещё раз. Ты хочешь жить, или мне попросить моего напарника раздавить твою голову этим самым камнем? — Дазай указал на прижимающий ноги валун. Взгляд Клайва метнулся к скучающе прижавшемуся к стене Чуе.

— Предположим, что вы правы и такие, как мы, не возрождаются. С чего вы решили, что я стану вам что-то рассказывать?

— Потому что жить тебе хочется, и жить со своими способностями, даже если сделать это нормально ты можешь только в Каганате. А переправить тебя согласились Красные Драконы за то, что ты окажешь им пару услуг, — спокойно говорил Дазай, перехватив Клайва за запястье. Он не отводил взгляда, явственно ощущая пульс того. Если судить по тому, как губы Дазая изогнулись в короткой усмешке, и от лица Клайва отлила кровь, тот попал прямо в точку.

— Я спрошу ещё, в последний раз, — начал Дазай, крепко сжимая руку Клайва. — Ты хочешь жить или умереть?

Клайв поджал губы, облизнул их и посмотрел на камень. Он не чувствовал ног, и, возможно, это было хорошим знаком, потому что боль была притуплённой.

— Если я хочу жить, то на какие вопросы мне нужно ответить?

— Что задумали Красные Драконы?

Клайв рассмеялся. Он серьёзно рассмеялся. Чуя наклонил голову, внимательно наблюдая за Дазаем. Этого не было в планах, этого не было в приказе, им нужно было только найти предателя и притащить на допрос.

«Технически, — подсказало что-то в голове голосом Дазая, — мы нашли предателя, правда, другой организации». Это всё ещё не их дело, более того, если кто-то узнает, что они совали свои носы в чужие дела — это может вырасти в конфликт.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебе расскажу? С чего ты вообще взял, что я что-то знаю?

— С того, что они переправляют тебя в Каганат, — сказал Дазай. Он сел на камень, который прижимал ноги Клайва, и тот захрипел от боли. — А ещё ты хочешь жить, и если ты расскажешь, то у тебя будет шанс выжить.

— В падшем Лондоне нельзя умереть, моя смерть лишь освободит меня от способности! — снова прохрипел Клайв.

— Ты в этом уверен? — вкрадчиво спросил Дазай.

Чуя огляделся. Этот допрос привлёк внимание зевак, люди и не совсем смотрели из окон, толпились неподалёку. Наверное, хорошей было бы идеей их всех как-то прогнать, но, если честно, это было не так уж и важно. Они и так уже попали в неприятности, потому что этот очкарик в архивах, как же его, Сакагучи, уже спросил, откуда все эти документы. Чуя не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как назвать номер задания и сказать, что это всё будет позже приложено к отчёту.

Он уже устал, давно не спал и очень хотел закончить побыстрее, поэтому Чуя не предложил отвезти Клайва в допросную и там разобраться. К тому же в допросной они вызовут ещё больше вопросов, и у них заберут Клайва. Он только осматривал толпу зевак, пытаясь запомнить, может, увидеть кого-то подозрительного. Он также знал, что в толпе снуют его коты и прислушиваются к разговорам.

— Они пообещали переправить меня, если я добуду информацию обо всех эсперах в Портовой Мафии, — выпалил Клайв. — У Мистического Шара много чего было на них.

— И они приказали тебе избавиться от Мистического Шара? — спросил Дазай, его лицо полностью закрылось.

— Нет, но они бы меня не отпустили так просто!

— Что ты знаешь о Красных Драконах?

— Ничего, только то, что они могут меня спасти, — ответил Клайв. Вряд ли он врал.

Дазай встал с камня и отошёл в сторону. Чуя не спешил ослабить давление камня, хотя Клайв и пытался его сдвинуть.

— Убей его, — тихо проговорил Дазай.

Чуя вопросительно посмотрел на Дазая. Тот, не отводя взгляда от Клайва, ответил на незаданный вопрос:

— Он эспер и, теоретически, его можно было бы использовать, но стоит его отпустить, так он убьёт ещё больше людей. К тому же, он не боец, а просто хотел уничтожить тех, кто о нём знал. И это делает его опасным для нас и всего Лондона, да и вряд ли Красные Драконы его оставят в живых, — Дазай говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, так, что слышал только Чуя. — Я возьму ответственность за его смерть на себя, — сказал Дазай после недолгой паузы.

Чуя облизнул губы и поднял руку. Камень послушно поднялся за ней, и Клайв облегчённо вздохнул.

Он не успел даже вскрикнуть, когда камень опустился ему на голову, раздавливая её с мерзким хрустом и хлюпаньем.

По брусчатке растекалась кровь. Зеваки стали расходиться.

 

***

Это задание Дазаю и Чуе поручил напрямую Мори, так что прежде чем писать отчёт, им нужно было зайти к нему в главное здание. Это дом недалеко от порта, пятиэтажный, построенный ещё когда Лондон был на поверхности.

Лестница никогда не радовала их обоих. Чуя предпочитал стены и трубы, чтобы забраться на крышу или в окно, а Дазай просто не любил много двигаться. Так ещё и на пятый этаж, что для Падшего Лондона казалось большой высотой.

Прежде чем пройти к двери, возле которой стояли два вяло поглядывающих на них Глиняных Человека, напарники остановились и перевели дух. Точнее, Дазай выравнивал дыхание, усевшись на верхнюю ступеньку, а Чуя вяло поправил убранные в хвост волосы. Дазая всегда удивляла эта какая-то излишняя аккуратность напарника. Он всегда выглядел ухоженным, чистым, даже когда на рубашке и в волосах оставалась кровь, он всё равно казался каким-то слишком чистым. Всегда появлялось желание пнуть его в грязь. Иногда Дазай это даже осуществлял, пусть и не всегда физически.

— Отдышался? — хмуро спросил Чуя, который даже не запыхался. Последнее в какой-то степени раздражало Дазая, но это было какое-то иррациональное чувство, больше присущее Чуе.

Дазай ещё раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, встал и пошёл к кабинету Мори. Чуя направился следом и поравнялся с ним. Они неприязненно и устало переглянулись. Каждому хотелось идти впереди просто потому, что не хотелось признавать другого равным. Можно было рассуждать об этом философски: если идёшь позади, появлялось ощущение, что впереди идёт охрана. Но с другой стороны, для охраны Чуя был мелковат, а назад его нормально не оттолкнуть. Поэтому приходилось мириться с тем, чтобы идти вровень.

Глиняные Люди без выражения смотрели куда-то поверх их голов. По мнению многих, оставлять на страже Глиняных Людей, хоть и завершённых, было банально не безопасно, даже учитывая, что Мори сам был эспером. Но на данный момент людей, живых людей, в почти развалившейся организации не хватало даже на охрану главы. Именно поэтому задания им давали самые разные, не всегда соответствующие настоящему рангу в иерархии Портовой Мафии. Конечно, когда выбивать долги ходит худощавый подросток, это не так эффектно, зато эффективно точно.

Оба одновременно потянулись к дверным ручкам. Они снова переглянулись, но ничего не сказали. Дазай постучался, и, после короткого «войдите», Чуя дёрнул дверь на себя, а Дазай проскользнул вперёд. Они подошли ближе к столу, заваленному бумагами. Глиняные Люди закрыли за ними дверь.

Резкий свет электрической лампы выхватывал очертания усталого бледного человека, который, похоже, не спал уже несколько дней как минимум, и сидящей рядом с ним молодой женщины с собранными в высокую причёску рыжими волосами. Мори хмуро поднял взгляд, на лицо сразу выползла добрая-добрая улыбка, от которой Дазаю и Чуе постоянно становилось не по себе. Сестрица Коё скользнула по ним взглядом, усталые красные глаза зацепились на кровавое пятно на рубахе её подопечного, но беглый осмотр, заключение, что кровь не его, и она вновь уткнулась в бумаги.

Они подошли к столу и встали в паре шагов. Чуя завёл руки за спину, сцепив их в замок. Дазай стоял прямо, даже слишком, как и всегда перед Мори. Напряжение от Дазая немного раздражало и без того нервного рыжего, а наличие сестрицы Коё никак ситуацию не облегчало.

— Ах, Дазай, Чуя, вы вовремя, — Мори запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая их с лица. — Судя по всему, что-то в простом задании «найти и наказать предателя» пошло не совсем так, как задумывалось, — он откинул бумаги, которые держал в руке, на стол. Сестрица Коё слабо усмехнулась и продолжила что-то читать.

— Вроде того, — согласно кивнул Дазай. — К моменту, когда мы его нашли, он был уже мёртв. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, его тело мелкими кусками было разбросано по всей комнате, в том числе и на потолке, — Мори и сестрица Коё вопросительно посмотрели на него. — Мы могли просто собрать его и всё, что было в квартире, в мешки и принести сюда, но выяснили, что за душой предателя кто-то приходил. Это был Клайв Байкер, эспер секты под названием «Мистический Шар». В его задачу входило подчищать хвосты, похоже, его способность могла действительно убивать, — Дазай спокойно отчитывался дальше, упуская не особо важные детали.

Он рассказал свою часть, затем замолчал. Чуя, не слышавший его половины, чуть нахмурился, но в этом случае действия того эспера в архивах носили больше смысла. Он достал из кармана блокнот. Обычно все устные отчёты брал на себя Дазай — он ничего не упускал, да и голос не дрожал, даже когда он рассказывал о трупе. И не скажешь ведь, что его чуть не вырвало.

— Как сказал Дазай, я направился за Байкером. Он привёл меня в архивы. У них была информация по мафии: около пятнадцати отчётов, я просмотрел из них три — последний, касательно предателя, и ещё пару. В основном они концентрировались именно на эсперах организации, но точных имён и внешности в тех отчётах, которые я успел просмотреть, не было, информация во многих уже бесполезна к данному моменту, — Мори кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. Чуя немного замялся, пытаясь сформулировать нужную мысль. — Насчёт крови на мне, — начал Чуя. Голос предательски дрогнул. Сестрица Коё бросила на него несколько обеспокоенный взгляд, но ничего не сказала. — Это произошло из-за способности Байкера. Там, помимо эспера, было ещё четыре человека, скорее всего, работники архива. Судя по всему, его способность требовала прямого прикосновения к коже, что он и проделал со всеми работниками. Действие способности, — Чуя прикрыл глаза, замявшись лишь на секунду. — Соответствует тому, что произошло с предателем. Их как будто разорвало изнутри. Байкер направился к каким-то документам, я не рискнул вступать с ним в конфронтацию, — закончил Чуя.

Дазай даже не покосился на него и сразу же подхватил, зная, что тому больше нечего сказать. А ещё прикидывая, что Чуя упустил в своей части.

— Что до тела предателя, от него остался только пепел, — Дазай описал способность Байкера со слов Чуи и того, что тот ухватил в отчёте.

Скорее всего, стоило рассказал всё полностью, но Чуе нужно было учиться говорить. Дазай продолжил отчитываться, в том числе и о том, что они нашли и убили Байкера, а также отнесли всё в архив для дальнейшего составления отчёта.

— Убить его было моим решением, потому что я счёл его опасным и бесполезным для Мафии. Однако, он сотрудничал с Красными Драконами, и им он передавал информацию обо всех эсперах, в том числе о тех, что в Мафии.

Мори смотрел на них отсутствующим взглядом, переваривая информацию.

— Ясно, — произнёс Мори, переводя взгляд с Дазая на Чую. — Вы выполнили и перевыполнили задание. Инициатива не должна быть наказуема, верно, Коё?

— Только когда она приводит к успешным результатам, — сестрица Коё пожала плечами. — Думаю, однако, информация, полученная ими, вполне может оказаться полезной, особенно из-за того, что в этом были замешаны Красные Драконы.

Мори согласно промычал.

— В таком случае вы свободны. Напишите отчёты и проанализируйте то, что нашли в архивах. Свободны.

Чуя поклонился, принимая приказ к сведению. Дазай только слабо кивнул. Да, человек перед ним был Главой Портовой Мафии, но это не значило, что он склонит перед ним голову. К тому же, этому его научил сам Мори. Они почти синхронно развернулись и направились к выходу.

— Они недовольны, — тихо проговорила Коё, когда дверь за подопечными закрылась. В её словах не было упрёка или чего-то такого, она просто озвучила факт. Мори хмыкнул.

— Их недовольство друг другом и этим партнёрством гораздо меньше, чем они показывают. Весь этот фарс для отвода глаз. Ну и потому что они оба наглые бунтующие подростки. Ты не помнишь себя в молодости?

— В отличии от вас, я всё ещё молода, — сестрица Коё хмыкнула.

Дверь закрылась за Дазаем и Чуей. Они переглянулись и поспешили к лестнице, подальше от хмурых Глиняных Людей. Они спустились на два этажа, и Дазай нарушил повисшую тишину.

— Как думаешь, между сестрицей Коё и Мори что-нибудь есть? — задумчиво протянул Дазай, продолжая спуск. Идущий чуть впереди Чуя удивлённо повернулся к нему, оступился и, если бы не способность, то упал бы.

— Да что ты, ничего между ними нет, — он спустился на площадку между этажами, зацепился за прутья лестничных перил и развернулся к пролёту снизу. Он задумался на несколько секунд, затем усмехнулся. — Сестрица Коё старовата для вкусов Мори, — Дазай кое-как успел закрыть рот рукой, чтобы сорвавшийся с губ смех не прозвучал слишком громко.

— Это точно, — всё ещё улыбаясь, произнёс Дазай, цепляясь за перила и повторяя манёвр Чуи. — Хм, я тут подумал, — спокойно протянул Дазай.

— Тебе вредно, — пожал плечами Чуя.

Дазай закатил глаза. Его пытаются бить его же оружием. Но на этот раз он решил смолчать, потому что сорвавшиеся с его губ слова вполне могли ударить больнее.

— Я тут подумал, ты бы вполне подошёл под его вкусы, — Дазай ожидал удара, но вместо этого получил лишь удивлённый и вопросительный взгляд.

— Говорю же, тебе вне заданий думать попросту вредно, уже какую-то ахинею несёшь.

— Да нет, ну сам подумай, ты маленький, похож на девочку, — тут Дазай несколько кривил душой. Повадки Чуи, жесты, да даже голос с трудом можно было назвать хоть немного женственными, что полностью перебивало ощущение от скорее детского лица. — Всё, как он любит, сойдёшь для его способности.

— Тебя проще принять за девушку, — Чуя развернулся на этаже и сделал пару шагов назад. Он плавно, копируя движения Дазая, развёл руками. — Я Дазай, у меня вместо мозгов бинты, — проговорил Чуя, завышая голос, а затем опустил руки и спрятал их в карманы, с усмешкой смотря на Дазая. Тот хмурился. — Чёрт подери, да ты даже когда чай пьёшь мизинец оставляешь, поверь, ты больше похож на девушку.

— О том и речь! — воскликнул Дазай, спрыгивая со ступеней и подходя к Чуе ближе. Он остановился в паре шагов, зная, что с этого расстояния, напарнику придётся поднять голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. Тот хмуро смотрел на него. — Даже если я и похож на девушку, — он взмахнул правой рукой и приложил её к груди. — То ты похож именно на девочку, — этой же рукой он упёр в грудь Чуи. — Так что да, всё же ты больше ему понравишься, — Дазай невинно улыбнулся и наклонил голову набок.

— Да чёрта с два, — выплюнул Чуя и хмуро оттолкнул руку.

За спиной на этаже скрипнула дверь, из-за которой спокойно вышел вытянутый немолодой человек. Чуя обернулся на звук. Узнав в вышедшем Хироцу Рюро, он посмотрел на напарника. Похоже, им в голову пришла одна мысль, потому что они оба направились к старшему мужчине.

— Господин Хироцу, — воскликнул Дазай, беспардонно обнимая того за руку и слабо повисая на ней.

— Господин Хироцу, — почти синхронно вторил ему Чуя, перехватывая того за локоть.

Во взгляде старшего промелькнули удивление и немой вопрос. Из-за двери показались люди Хироцу. Они хмуро осмотрели подростков, кто-то потянулся к оружию, но господин Хироцу слабо покачал головой, показывая, что не стоит доставать оружие. Его подчинённые хмуро переглянулись. Многие имели представление, кто именно зацепился за их командира, поэтому им оставалось только напряжённо стоять. Слава двух эсперов-подростков во многом их опережала. Дазай слабо махнул рукой в сторону двери, а Чуя, находившийся к ней ближе, без словесной просьбы закрыл её ногой, отделяя главаря Чёрных Ящериц от его подчинённых.

— В чём дело, Дазай, Чуя? — ровным тоном спросил господин Хироцу, даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть их.

— Кто из нас больше похож на...

— Маленькую, акцентировал Дазай.

— Девочку, — акцентировал Чуя.

Они удивлённо и раздражённо переглянулись, когда поняли, что сказали это одновременно и даже в том же порядке, но затем вопросительные взгляды вернулись к господин Хироцу. Тот вопросительно поднял бровь, услышав особые акценты в их речи.

Он не слышал их диалога ранее, да и, скорее всего, меньше всего ему бы хотелось знать контекст, в котором двоим подопечным Главы и Исполнителя Портовой Мафии мог вообще прийти в голову такой вопрос.

Подопечные господина Хироцу попытались выйти из помещения, но красноватое свечение на двери их оттуда не выпустит, пока сам Хироцу не ответит на вопрос подростков. Он задумчиво прикрыл глаза, прикидывая варианты. Говорить правду в этой ситуации было бы глупостью, как минимум потому, что подростки могут поссориться. Да и правды особой не было, она зависела от того, на чей вопрос отвечать.

— Вы оба, — начал господин Хироцу, открывая глаза. — Похожи на мальчиков своего возраста, а в скором времени вы вырастите мужчинами и думать о таких глупостях вам действительно не стоит, — ровным тоном проговорил он.

Нет, всё же, обе части Двойного Чёрного слишком походили на своих наставников. И, учитывая некую эксцентричность взрослых, их воспитавших, не было ничего удивительного и в их подобном поведении. Чуя цокнул языком и скривил губы, отпуская руку господина Хироцу. Он потянулся к двери, коснулся её и снял способность. Дазай недовольно поджал губы, всё ещё не отпуская мужчину.

— Но господин Хироцу, вы в этом уверены? Всё же вам наверняка виднее, — немного надувшись, спросил Дазай.

— Он же сказал, — прорычал Чуя, хватая Дазая за руку и дёргая его. Тот легко отпустил господина Хироцу. — Что никто из нас не похож на девочку, теперь идём, — Дазай глянул на напарника с раздражением, остаток которого плескался во взгляде, когда он перевёл его на взрослого.

— Ладно, до скорого, господин Хироцу, — махнул рукой Дазай. Чуя на прощание лишь кивнул.

Хироцу заметил, что тут потянулся к шляпе, чтобы чуть приподнять её, но одёрнул руку, понимая, что шляпы на нём нет.

— И вообще, он не говорил, что никто из нас не похож на девочку, он сказал, что мы похожи на мальчиков, — вступил в спор Дазай.

Хироцу их уже не слушал, потому что его люди выскочили из двери, растерянно глядя на то, как легко она открылась. Мужчина более не смотрел на две удаляющиеся вниз фигурки, возвращаясь к своим обычным делам.

— Хватит, Дазай. Нам нужно написать отчёты, и тогда мы сможем разойтись уже, и не видится ещё некоторое время.

— Ты прав, что удивительно. Я бы предпочёл тебя вообще не видеть.

— Взаимно, — фыркнул Чуя.


End file.
